


Deceived

by Draconixia



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconixia/pseuds/Draconixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’était fini, elle l’avait quitté. Daehyun avait bien du mal à s’en remettre mais c’était sans compter sur une rencontre qui vint le chambouler. Avec lui, le bonheur avait semblé à porter de main. Dans ce cas, pourquoi se retrouvait-il au fond du trou ? Pourquoi se sentait-il trompé ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. POV Daehyun

#  **Deceived**

Un bel homme coréen, en plein dans la fleur de l’âge, venait de pousser pour la trentième fois un soupir en cette soirée. Il en venait presque à regretter sa subite et irréfléchie décision. Pourquoi diable avait-il bêtement écouté les conseils de son collègue, Youngjae ? Il avait pourtant senti que c’était une très mauvaise idée. Pire, il le lui avait  _dit_  !

« Demain Youngjae, demain, tiens-toi prêt. » rumina Daehyun dans sa barbe. Il était excédé de cette histoire de speed dating à la noix. Tout ceci était sans grand intérêt. Le culte du physique le rendait malade et le fait que les personnes étaient seulement intéressées par son argent ou son physique commençait sérieusement à l’agacer.

C’était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu’il regrettait son ex-petite-amie. C’était dans ces moments-là qu’il  se disait qu’il aurait bien voulu remonter dans le temps et changer une partie de son passé.

_Deux ans plus tôt._

Tout avait basculé lorsque son ex avait formulé son désir de se marier. Désir que ne partageait pas du tout Daehyun. Lui voulait vivre au jour le jour avec sa petite-amie. Il voulait qu’elle reste avec lui parce qu’elle le souhaitait, non parce qu’elle y était obligée et qu’elle devait respecter son statut d’épouse dévouée. Il refusait de devenir comme ses propres parents qui restaient ensembles simplement en raison de leur contrat de mariage et parce que le divorce ruinerait leur image. Si un jour, elle s’arrêtait de l’aimer, Daehyun ne voudrait pas qu’elle fasse comme sa mère et qu’elle se force à rester pour lui. Ce serait égoïste de sa part et il l’aimait trop pour la rendre malheureuse.

C’était d’ailleurs un de leur sujet de dispute qui revenait le plus fréquemment. Le sujet les divisait et entraînait de gros conflits qui heureusement se résolvaient sur l’oreiller la plupart du temps. Néanmoins un soir, ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase, elle craqua.

Ce soir-là, ce fut leur soirée d’anniversaire, elle avait préparé une magnifique table pour dîner. Elle avait fait même l’effort de rentrer plus tôt du boulot dans l’optique de préparer une petite surprise pour Daehyun. Elle avait demandé des conseils venant de sa mère et s’était acharnée à préparer tout ce que son petit-ami appréciait. Tout aurait pu être parfait. Le cadre était idéal.

Daehyun quant à lui était également rentré plus tôt, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour boucler ses tâches de la journée au plus vite. Il avait même soudoyé un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques pour partir plus tôt et cela avait fonctionné. On lui avait accordé sa soirée, cause exceptionnelle avait justifié son supérieur Youngjae. Il avait voulu lui préparer une petite surprise pourtant, cette année, ce fut elle qui le prit au dépourvu. Il l’avait découverte, somptueuse comme jamais. Elle avait revêtu une jolie robe qui la moulait juste comme il fallait, faisant ressortir ses formes. Elle l’avait alors invité à table, lui qui mourait de faim. Le repas avait été excellent et pour une fois, Daehyun avait été repu. Leurs deux verres de vins étaient vides et le sourire aguicheur qu’elle lui avait lancée avait manqué de le rendre fou. Elle l’avait regardé longuement, ses yeux pétillants à l’idée d’avoir son homme pour la nuit. Mais avant, elle avait une tâche à accomplir. L’instant était parfait pour lui parler de ce sujet qui les divisait. L’atmosphère lui laissait penser que cette fois-ci, s’il devait craquer, ce serait ce jour-là. Enthousiaste comme jamais, elle s’était levée de table et s’était dirigée vers son sac à main. Ses deux mains avaient légèrement tremblé quand elle en avait extirpé le doux écrin. Elle avait retenu sa respiration et s’était convaincue, si Daehyun n’était peut-être pas prêt à formuler sa demande, elle l’était. Nari n’était pas le genre de filles à suivre les clichés que les dramas lui présentaient et à attendre que son riche prince charmant lui demande sa main.

Elle avait dépassé ce stade depuis bien longtemps et elle était même heureuse de casser ce stéréotype. Au moins, il ne pourrait plus fuir et accepter leur destin, celui de finir sa vie avec elle. Nari ne voyait pas avec qui d’autre elle pourrait finir si ce n’est Daehyun.

Lorsque sa petite-amie revint, resplendissante, et lui présenta l’écrin, il avait manqué de grimacer. Au lieu de cela, et surtout pour éviter de gâcher la soirée, il lui avait demandé ce que c’était.

« Une bague. » lui avait-elle répondu, la petite étincelle d’amour allumée dans son regard.

« Une bague ? »

« Une bague de fiançailles. » Et ce fut à ce moment précis que la soirée avait viré à la catastrophe.

« Nari, je t’ai déjà dit que je ne me marierais pas. On en a déjà parlé. »

« Non. » le coupa-t-elle. « Tu as beaucoup parlé mais tu ne m’as pas écouté. Daehyun tu sais que je t’aime. Et que je sais que tu m’aimes aussi. Mais, j’ai des envies en tant que femme, en tant qu’être humain. Je veux une vie stable, je rêve d’une famille, des enfants qu’on pourrait élever ensemble. Je veux nous voir vieillir côte à côte et qu’on soit de fiers parents gâteaux. Ne peux-tu pas exaucer mon souhait et accepter cette bague ? » le supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle craquait émotionnellement, tous ses doutes, ses peurs, il fallait qu’elle les partage avant que tout cela n’ait plus aucun sens. Avant que Daehyun ne sorte de son état de surprise et ne lui présente une liste de contre-arguments qu’elle avait finie par connaître par cœur à la longue.

Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de formuler son refus.

« Nari, tu sais bien ce que j’en pense du mariage. Je t’ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, je t’ai déjà expliqué les choix de mes parents et comment je l’ai vécu. Je ne veux pas finir comme eux tu comprends. Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles un matin et que tu te rendes compte que tu as gâché ta vie avec un homme que tu n’aimes plus. Je veux que tu sois libre le jour où cela arrivera. De plus, comment pourrait-on gérer tout cela avec des enfants à notre charge ? Cela te rendrait malheureuse et cela les rendrait malheureux. Je ne veux pas t’infliger cela. Je ne veux pas que nos enfants grandissent avec cette vision de leurs parents, pas comme je l’ai vécu. Comprends-moi Nari. »

Elle renifla et s’assura que sa voix n’allait pas sortir enrouée.

« Je peux donc en conclure que tu ne m’aimes pas… »

« Bien sûr que je t’aime ! »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi penses-tu que je vais te quitter du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi penses-tu à la fin de notre relation alors qu’elle n’est qu’à son commencement ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance Daehyun et pour moi, la base d’un couple c’est la confiance. »

« Mais je te fais confiance, tu es la personne en qui je fais le plus confiance. »

« Si tel est le cas, accepte cette bague Daehyun. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. »

« Je t’en supplie Daehyun. »

Il recula en hochant négativement la tête tandis qu’elle lui tendait l’écrin, une supplication silencieuse sur son visage tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre que…c’est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne  _peux_  pas ! »

Nari tenta le tout pour le tout et avança son dernier argument, sa dernière carte dans sa manche. Elle priait toutes les divinités pour qu’il écoute son cœur et qu’il accepte cette bague.

« Tu dis… » elle se racla la gorge pour faire retrouver à sa voix sa fermeté. « Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas me rendre malheureuse mais… est-ce que tu réalises que ton rejet me rend malheureuse ? »

« Je pense à ton avenir, à notre avenir Nari. »

« Non…. Tu ne penses qu’à te protéger d’un ancien traumatisme. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Daehyun n’était même pas sûre de l’avoir entendu tellement son murmure fut indistinct. Il eut le tact de ne pas répondre et de garder le silence.

Après de longues minutes à pleurer silencieusement, son regard voilé par le rejet, la colère et une profonde tristesse, elle arrêta de jouer avec l’écrin et le remit dans son sac. Elle renifla, hésitant clairement puis dans un soupir et sans un regard vers Daehyun – elle savait qu’elle briserait le silence et l’attaquerait à nouveau si elle croisait son regard – Nari partit se coucher.

Daehyun quant à lui, épuisé par cette énième dispute avait récupéré ses clefs et était sorti noyer son abattement dans l’alcool. Il n’était pas rentré de la nuit et était simplement passé chez eux à l’aube pour se changer et prendre une douche avant de prendre les premiers transports en commun pour son travail. Il en profita pour admirer les traits délicats et surtout détendus de sa petite-amie. Il remarqua les traces de mascara séchées sur ses joues et il se maudit de l’avoir faite pleurer. Lui qui s’était promis de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse contrairement à son père, elle avait pleuré à cause de lui. Il se promit de lui organiser une petite surprise pour se faire pardonner, elle ne méritait pas ça. Et encore moins, le jour de leur anniversaire. Pendant qu’il réfléchissait, il lui avait caressé les cheveux tendrement puis, en remarquant l’heure qui tournait ferma la porte de leur appartement n’ayant pas remarqué les sanglots de Nari qui s’était réveillée entre temps.

Le soir, quand il rentra, un gâteau au chocolat à la main –son parfum préféré – il s’étonna de ne pas la voir dans leur appartement. Il l’appela mais il ne cessait de tomber sur sa messagerie vocale. Il lui laissa un certain nombre de messages inquiet puis se dit qu’elle le rappellerait si elle avait un problème. Ce ne fut qu’en allant chercher des habits confortables qu’il remarqua un détail : ses affaires avaient disparu. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparu.

Ce fut semblable à une claque prise en pleine figure.

« Elle est partie… »

Daehyun se posa sur son canapé, son gâteau à côté de lui, la réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet.

« Elle m’a quitté. »

Son regard chercha les signes, les possessions de Nari qui devaient traîner dans leur appartement. Mais son regard ne rencontra que du vide, toutes ses possessions s’étaient volatilisées et elle, avec.

Les deux ou trois tableaux qu’elle affectionnait avaient été décrochés des murs. La brosse à dent qui traînait fièrement à côté de la sienne quelques heures auparavant avait été retirée. La tapisserie que ses parents leur avaient offerte avait disparu, les livres qu’elle ne terminait jamais sous prétexte qu’elle n’avait plus le temps ne traînaient plus aux quatre coins du salon. Tous ses produits de beauté qui la rendaient si belle avaient tous été emportées avec elle. Même ce sablier que Daehyun avait appris à apprécier avec le temps, celui qu’elle avait trouvé dans un bazar et dont elle n’avait pas voulu se passer.

Tout avait disparu.

Ce fut dans cet état que Daehyun affronta les jours qui suivirent. Ahuri, il ne sortait plus, passant ses soirées en solitaire à observer les trous dans la décoration. A imaginer la présence de Nari et de ses objets qui la caractérisaient si bien. Parfois, il s’endormait sur le canapé, parfois il restait éveillé toute la nuit, se ressassant sans arrêt ses souvenirs avec elle ainsi que les disputes – LA dispute – qui les avaient séparées. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion, c’était sa faute. Cela avait toujours de sa faute, quoiqu’on puisse en dire.

La nuit suivante, Daehyun eut une illumination, il se dit que tout n’était peut-être pas perdu. Elle l’aimait, il l’aimait, elle reviendrait vers lui s’il s’excusait correctement. Après tout, les couples, les vrais, se disputaient toujours, c’était une preuve d’amour et de leur attachement.

A partir de cette nuit-là, Daehyun se mit lui envoyer chaque jour des messages d’excuse du plus élaboré au simple « pardonne-moi ». Il décida de l’appeler au moins une fois par jour dans l’espoir de pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec elle, mais ses appels restaient sans réponse pendant un long moment. Néanmoins, sa persévérance fut récompensée car un soir, excédée par son harcèlement incessant, elle lui répondit. Nari l’écouta longuement s’excuser pour tout et n’importe quoi. Cependant, quand elle lui demanda s’il était d’accord pour se marier avec elle, Daehyun déglutit et Nari l’entendit. Pour Daehyun, il était hors de question qu’il accepte… Il ne  _pouvait_  pas.

Cela lui crevait le cœur mais cela la rassura sur son choix, Nari ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. C’était fini.

Leur couple était définitivement terminé. Et elle raccrocha, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Elle dut bloquer son numéro car à chaque fois que Daehyun tentait de l’appeler, il tombait sur une messagerie. Ses messages restaient quant à eux non lus. Et même leurs amis en commun restaient évasifs quand Daehyun leur demandait des nouvelles de Nari. Il eut du mal à l’accepter mais Nari ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.  _Plus_ _jamais._

Une sombre période commença pour lui, la phase de déprime. Daehyun se sentait tellement au fond du trou par le rejet de Nari qu’il se mit à chercher et à voir Nari dans toutes ses conquêtes d’un soir. Celle-ci avait ses courbes, celle-là ses yeux, celle-ci son caractère emportée, celle-là son nez et ainsi de suite. Jusqu’à l’overdose.

Il se rendit compte dans quel état cela le mettait de voir Nari en chaque étrangère qu’il côtoyait, il décida sur un coup de tête de passer aux conquêtes masculines et d’oublier son ex-petite-amie. Cette dernière ne l’avait jamais su mais avant de la connaître, Daehyun appréciait autant les formes voluptueuses des femmes que les muscles fermes des hommes. Pour lui, les deux genres lui plaisaient de la même manière. L’amour ne s’arrêtait pas au sexe d’une personne, il était simplement tombé amoureux de Nari, d’une femme en l’occurrence. Maintenant qu’elle était partie, il réalisait combien coucher avec des hommes lui avaient également manqué.

Un jour, un de ses coups d’un soir lui fit changer sa façon d’appréhender la situation et il ne l’en remercierait jamais assez. Leur ébat avait été passionné, fougueux, les deux amants refusaient tous les deux de se plier à l’autre. C’était une petite bataille de domination, mais finalement, Daehyun, en manque d’affection, accepta de laisser les commandes à cet inconnu et passa sa nuit à gémir de plaisir sous son toucher expert. Quand la jouissance survint – et que ce dernier murmura un prénom inconnu ce qui vexa légèrement Daehyun – il se leva en grimaçant, de la semence s’écoulait entre ses jambes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu’il avait facilement repérée.  Daehyun se lava et une fois sa douche terminée, il se demanda s’il ne devait pas mettre les voiles. D’habitude, Daehyun – ou  son amant temporaire – s’arrangeait pour prendre une chambre au motel, ensuite quand leur affaire était terminée, Daehyun partait. Cette fois-ci, il était déstabilisé, il avait été trop bourré pour mener la danse.

_Non, je vais terminer ma nuit et rentrer chez moi à l’aube. Une chance que demain soit mon jour de congé._

Daehyun termina de se sécher et se redirigea vers la chambre de l’inconnu.

_Je devrais lui demander son nom…même si je l’oublierais la minute d’après._

Il s’installa dans le lit au côté de sa conquête masculine, somnolente à moitié. Ce dernier devait avoir le sommeil léger car il sursauta en sentant la peau humide de Daehyun se frotter contre la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux, la tête légèrement dans le coaltar et lui fit un doux sourire.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti. »

« Y a pas moyen, pas avec cette douleur aux creux des reins. »

« Désolé… » s’excusa-t-il d’une voix endormie.

« Tu es pardonné… »

Ils s’endormirent tous les deux sans vraiment le réaliser. Daehyun s’éveilla quelques heures plus tard, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Il dut cligner à plusieurs reprises des yeux pour s’habituer à la clarté aveuglante de la chambre. Il tourna la tête et regarda un brun instant le visage de son amant d’un soir. Physiquement, il était totalement différent des amants qu’il avait pu avoir par le passé, il était sans doute le plus jeune de tous ceux qu’il avait pu se taper. Daehyun frissonna, s’il était tombé sur un mineur….

Mais il se rassura aussitôt, un mineur ne vivait pas seul dans un appartement – à moins qu’il ne descende d’une famille de  _chaebol_. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas, donc il pouvait vivre la conscience tranquille.

Daehyun voulut s’extirper des bras de son amant qui le retenait couché cependant ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, l’arrêtant en plein mouvement. Il eut également besoin de quelques secondes pour que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent. Et il envoya un regard innocent à Daehyun en lui murmurant un « bonjour. »

Daehyun, légèrement embarrassé, lui rendit son « bonjour » mais de manière beaucoup moins mignonne que son vis-à-vis. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas réveillé au côté de quelqu’un au petit matin, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. S’il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Daehyun aurait ajouté que cela lui avait manqué. Mais Daehyun étant Daehyun, il se refusa d’y songer.

Son amant se leva et s’étira comme un félin. Daehyun ne put s’empêcher de le mater sans vergogne, il avait un corps à se damner. Vraiment, sur ce coup, même bourré, il était tombé sur un magnifique spécimen. Daehyun réalisa en tant que plus âgé – de toute évidence – qu’il avait une image à tenir, et baver – même mentalement – sur un beau corps n’était pas un comportement approprié pour quelqu’un de son âge. Ainsi, il se reprit et remit les vêtements de la veille. Il se battit avec son pantalon et faillit perdre la bataille mais grâce à l’aide de son amant qui n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se moquer de la mine déconfite de Daehyun, il avait remporté son duel.

Daehyun : 1. Pantalon : 0.

Une fois que Daehyun eût fini de mener une lutte acharnée avec son pantalon, son amant de la veille se dirigea vers sa cuisine puis s’arrêta en plein chemin, une interrogation peinte sur son visage doux. Il se retourna vers Daehyun et lui demanda, la tête penchée sur le côté.

_Ce mec était décidément beaucoup trop mignon pour son bien._

« Tu as faim ? »

Daehyun qui terminait de nouer le nœud de sa cravate manqua de jurer en entendant la question. C’était un piège n’est-ce pas ? Parce que Daehyun avait toujours faim, quelle que soit l’heure de la journée. Par ailleurs, son estomac se fit un devoir de répondre à sa place, l’embarrassant au passage.

_Sale traître._

« Je crois que j’ai faim oui. »

« C’est bien ce que j’avais cru comprendre. » se moqua-t-il gentiment en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

Daehyun insulta de tous les noms son estomac qui ne pouvait résister à l’appel de la nourriture. Lui qui avait voulu s’éclipser à la première heure, c’était raté. Daehyun, tel un enfant bien élevé, lui proposa son aide mais son amant lui demanda simplement de mettre la table et ce qu’il voulait manger. Daehyun lui répondit que tout lui convenait – et c’était une vérité. Il mangeait tout ce qu’on lui proposait, il était très loin d’être quelqu’un de difficile en matière de nourriture.

En attendant que le petit-déjeuner soit prêt, Daehyun observa la décoration et se dit que son coup d’un soir avait du goût. Il remarqua une photo accrochée sur le frigo, étant d’un naturel curieux, Daehyun s’approcha, l’air de rien. Il y vit deux hommes sur le cliché, son amant et un autre jeune homme, beaucoup plus grand que lui, tous les deux, dans une salle de danse. C’était donc pour cette raison qu’il était aussi bien foutu, il avait couché avec un danseur. Mais dans ce cas, qui était cette personne à côté de lui ? Son ex ?

« C’est ton petit-ami ? »

La question avait fusé sans que Daehyun ne pût l’empêcher de sortir. Quand il se rendit compte, il se mordit l’intérieur de sa joue en avisant le sourire triste que son amant esquissa pendant un bref instant.

« Désolé, si tu ne veux pas répondre, c’est…normal. Je suis un peu trop curieux. »

« Non, c’est rien. Il…c’est juste… un ami. »

Daehyun comprit instantanément le message sous-jacent. Amour à sens unique pour son ami présupposé hétéro. Mauvais mélange. Très mauvais mélange.

« Oh, histoire compliquée. Je peux comprendre, je ressors d’une histoire compliquée aussi. »

« Et…qu’est-ce qui s’est passé euh… comment tu t’appelles ? Je n’ai pas pensé à te demander ton prénom avant qu’on… » Si Daehyun n’avait pas été si occupé à regarder la photo, il aurait pu remarquer une légère rougeur sur les joues de son amant. Mais il entendait parfaitement la gêne dans sa voix, ce qui l’amusa.

« Avant qu’on couche ensemble ? » compléta Daehyun avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cette soudaine timidité le rendait adorable, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec la passion avec laquelle il lui avait fait l’amour.

« Tu peux m’appeler Daehyun. Enchanté, même si les convenances arrivent avec un temps de retard. »

Daehyun arrêta de fixer la photo et lui tendit sa main. Son amant déposa les plats sur la table à manger et vint la prendre pour la serrer.

« Jongup. De même. Donc… » il hésita en lâchant sa main. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé dans ton cas ? »

Jongup l’invita à s’asseoir et à manger ce que Daehyun s’empressa de faire.

« Disons que… Pour résumer, ma petite-amie dont j’étais fou amoureux voulait se marier, je ne voulais pas, raison personnelle. Elle m’a largué. J’ai passé des mois à lui courir après puis maintenant à tenter de l’oublier après qu’elle ait décidé de me rayer définitivement de sa vie. Le désastre de ma vie amoureuse en somme. » conclut-il, amer mais en cachant sa rancœur derrière un masque d’indifférence.

Il en souffrait et il en souffrirait probablement toute sa vie de cette peine de cœur. Il but sa tasse de café dans un silence, remarquant le regard plein de compassion que Jongup lui envoyait. Il paraissait presque regretter d’avoir posé la question.

« Je ne voulais pas raviver de tels souvenirs… je suis désolé. »

« Non, non, ce n’est pas…si grave. » termina Daehyun en sachant pertinemment qu’il se mentait à lui-même. Il était bouleversé par cette rupture, quoi qu’il pût en dire.

« Et donc, c’est pour cette raison que…tu cherches… des coups d’un soir ? »

Daehyun avala de travers à la question directe que Jongup venait de lui poser. Il manqua de s’étouffer et dut prendre une poignée de minutes pour s’en remettre. Jongup s’était excusé et lui présenta un verre d’eau tout en lui tapotant le dos.

_Ce mec est vraiment adorable. Dommage qu’il soit beaucoup trop jeune sinon j’aurais bien tenté de le séduire._

Une fois que Daehyun se fût remis de sa surprise et qu’il ait reprit son souffle, il répondit :

« Comment tu sais que je cherche des coups d’un soir ? C’est la première fois que je te vois ! »

« Parce que ce n’est pas la première fois que je te croise. Chaque semaine, j’étais là, à t’observer de loin, partir avec un type différent. Et chaque semaine, je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas mais à chaque fois tu me prouvais le contraire. Je te retrouvais attablé au bar, à la même heure, t’enfilant les shots les uns après les autres. »

« Ah….je suppose que je suis percée à jour. » tenta de plaisanter Daehyun, plus gêné qu’autre chose. Il continua de manger sous le regard doux et innocent de Jongup. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir à son propos. Daehyun lui se sentait embarrassé, c’était la première fois qu’il tapait la causette sur sa vie amoureuse catastrophique avec un de ses amants.

Une première.

« Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de mal pour quelqu’un tu sais. » déclara un Jongup devenu très sérieux.

« Pardon ? »

Jongup réalisa alors qu’il venait de franchir la fine barrière qui séparait la politesse de l’indiscrétion.

« Excusez-moi, je…ne voulais pas paraître grossier. C’était…une parole en l’air. »

_Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Ce type était décidément très intéressant._

« Non, je t’en prie, va jusqu’au bout de ta pensée. » lui enjoignit Daehyun. Il était sincèrement curieux de connaître son avis à propos de sa vie affective même s’il sentait que cela n’allait pas lui plaire. Et quand quelque chose déplaisait à Daehyun, c’était simple, il s’énervait.

« Vous…tu..je veux dire que te torturer parce que quelqu’un t’a rejeté n’est pas bon et surtout cela ne t’aidera pas à remonter la pente. Au contraire. »

Il savait que cela n’allait pas lui plaire. Daehyun n’acceptait pas toujours la critique. Et encore moins quand on lui jetait ses erreurs à la figure. De mauvaise foi, il rétorqua :

« Et c’est celui qui s’accroche à un amour impossible qui me dit ça ? »

La voix de Jongup s’affermit soudainement et il perdit sa timidité, Daehyun ayant touché une corde sensible.

« Oui, c’est bien moi qui le dit. Et c’est justement pour cette raison que je vous le dis. Je sais à quel point s’accrocher désespérément fait mal. Regarde-moi, j’ai exactement le même comportement que toi. A chercher du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre. Est-ce que ça me réussit ? Pas du tout. Mais après vous avoir rencontré et après avoir saisi à quel point j’étais misérable de m’accrocher autant, cela m’a fait réaliser une chose : lâcher prise serait le meilleur moyen pour oublier. Je ferais mieux de consacrer me efforts à autre chose qu’à réfléchir à mon pauvre petit amour à sens unique. » expliqua d’une traite Jongup, emporté et montrant cette passion tapie au fond de lui.

_Cette personne est décidément tout en contraste. Il suffit d’une étincelle pour qu’il s’enflamme._

Daehyun acquiesça, chamboulé par les propos pertinents que Jongup venait de lui balancer à la figure. Il était pitoyable.

« Je suis pitoyable hein. » dit-il, faisant écho à ses pensées.

« Comment ? » Et Jongup perdit la soudaine confiance avec laquelle il venait de s’exprimer. « Non, je n’irais pas jusque-là. Juste… désespéré et…amoureux. »

Daehyun termina de manger et se leva de table. Il rejoignit Jongup à côté de lui et lui tendit la main. Quand ce dernier la lui prit, il le souleva et le prit dans ses bras, dans une embrassade amicale.

« Merci pour la veille, pour le petit-déjeuner et surtout pour le coup de massue. Tu m’as donné envie d’aller au-delà de cette rupture. Merci sincèrement. »

« De rien…même si j’ai pas fait grand-chose…. »

Daehyun lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit avec un dernier signe de tête. Il était décidé à reprendre sa vie en main et ne plus se laisser partir à la dérive. Et il avait trouvé le moyen parfait pour s’aérer l’esprit : le boulot.

Dans l’appartement, Jongup terminait de boire son jus d’orange en fixant son frigo d’un air déterminé. Il se leva, détacha délicatement la photo avec son meilleur ami Junhong et la rangea dans un album photo. Il était temps de lâcher prise, il ne sacrifierait pas son amitié pour un vulgaire béguin. Il allait devoir suivre son propre conseil, totalement lâcher prise et passer à autre chose.

**OoO**

Daehyun fier de sa résolution se jeta à corps perdu dans son boulot. Il aida ses collègues voire il fit une partie de leurs tâches à leur place, il acquit ainsi de nouvelles compétences et bien entendu il noua des relations avec ses supérieurs hiérarchiques petit à petit dont Youngjae avec qui Daehyun s’entendait très bien, les deux ayant plusieurs points communs. Les deux nouveaux amis aimaient bien discuter un peu après le travail et dans certains cas quand ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulait rentrer chez eux, ils décidaient de s’échanger les ragots de couloirs autour d’une bonne bouteille d’alcool. Chose qui énervait copieusement la compagne de Youngjae qui ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler sa promesse à chaque fois qu’elle le surprenait revenir saoul chez eux. Ce fut ainsi que les mois passèrent pour Daehyun, sous la montagne de boulot qui ne cessait de lui tomber dessus. Sa persévérance et sa dévotion envers la compagnie durent porter leur fruit car il se vit promu au même rang que Youngjae, c’est-à-dire, en tant qu’assistant de l’actuel héritier de l’entreprise. Leur amitié avait dû peser dans la balance mais Daehyun était content de pouvoir enfin gravir dans les échelons. Néanmoins, il fut légèrement déconcerté quand on lui déclara que son nouveau boulot différait en tout point à ce qu’il avait pu faire par le passé. En effet, Daehyun, avant d’obtenir sa promotion, était chargée de communication, or, cette fois-ci, il allait devoir gérer l’emploi du temps personnel de l’héritier et l’aider à organiser les rencontres entre les gérants des différentes entreprises en partenariat avec la leur. Youngjae dans un premier temps avait la charge de le guider et de le former, mais, on attendait de lui qu’il puisse se débrouiller tout seul et devenir autonome en peu de temps. Son désormais patron s’attendait à ce qu’il parvienne à devenir un assistant convenable en un temps limité. Daehyun avait bien entendu accepté la masse de travail supplémentaire, après tout, cela pouvait l’aider à oublier Nari et sa rupture difficile avec elle. Parce que, effectivement, après presque un an, il pensait encore à son ex-petite-amie.

Malgré la discussion avec Jongup, malgré sa résolution, malgré son boulot épuisant, Daehyun continuait de penser à elle. Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à l’oublier. Il avait certes arrêté de l’appeler ou d’harceler leurs amis en commun mais il continuait de surveiller ses posts sur les réseaux sociaux n’ayant pu se résoudre à la supprimer totalement de ses listes d’amis. Durant ses propres pauses déjeuners, il se sentait obligé de vérifier s’il y avait du nouveau dans sa vie en parcourant son profil et ses mis à jours. A chaque post, à chaque nouvelle photo publiée avec un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas, il bouillonnait de jalousie et de tristesse. Cela lui brisait le cœur de se dire qu’elle avait réussi à l’oublier alors que Daehyun, malgré son envie, n’y parvenait pas. Bien entendu, son comportement d’ex-petit-ami blessé fut remarqué par Youngjae avec qui il mangeait quotidiennement depuis sa promotion. Ce dernier avait appris notamment par l’intermédiaire des commérages que Daehyun souffrait d’une rupture depuis un peu moins d’un an. Heureusement, Youngjae eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui faire remarquer son comportement de drogué en manque. Et puis, il avait remarqué également les cernes sous ses yeux, Daehyun se rendait malade au boulot pour oublier son ex, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui.

_Cela expliquerait son acharnement au boulot ces derniers temps…_

Youngjae prit en pitié Daehyun. Il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser gâcher sa vie dans le travail, il décida de l’emmener boire avec lui, prétextant une sortie entre collègue de bureau. Après quelques bouteilles, les langues se délièrent et Daehyun se mit à lui raconter sa vie amoureuse morte et enterrée désormais. Il lui raconta qu’il n’avait pas réussi à oublier son ex, qu’il préférait mourir plutôt que d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre, qu’il n’était rien sans elle, que leur dispute avait été pathétique. En bref, le topo d’un homme bourré et malheureux. Youngjae avait tenté de le réconforter puis, encore un peu lucide, lui confia qu’il connaissait un bar qui organisait des sortes de speed dating.

« Cela se déroule bien dans l’ensemble. Les gens peuvent venir à l’fois de bonne famille ou de moins bonne famille, c’est très varié. C’sont des amies d’ma chérie qui m’en ont parlé, j’peux t’assurer que ça te plaira. »

Daehyun acquiesça dans le vide, l’esprit embrumé par l’alcool. Youngjae, heureux d’avoir pu convaincre son collègue, fouilla dans son portefeuille mais râla en constatant qu’il avait perdu la carte de visite du bar. A moitié bourré, il sortit son portable de sa poche de manteau pour appeler sa fiancée qui râla à son tour de l’état de son homme. Il lui expliqua les raisons de son appel et il lui demanda si elle souvenait du numéro du bar. Quand elle lui demanda pour quelle raison il recherchait le numéro du bar, Youngjae, en dépit du fait qu’il était plutôt pompette, sentit la dispute arriver au ton qu’elle employa. Il la rassura aussitôt en lui disant :

« C’est pas pour moi, c’est pour un… un collègue oui. Mais. » il s’interrompit et jeta un regard nerveux en direction de Daehyun qui semblait être sur le point de s’endormir sur leur table. « Mais chérie, t’sais très bien qu’il y a que toi dans.. bon okay t’as raison, y a mon boulot aussi. Mais que veux-tu, j’y peux rien si j’adore autant mon boulot qu’toi. Oui. Oui. Ce s’rait bien maintenant parce que j’suis pas sûr qu’il tienne encore longtemps. »

Youngjae durant sa conversation piqua le téléphone de Daehyun sans qu’il ne réagisse outre mesure et rentra le numéro accompagné de l’adresse du bar dans son portable.

« Merci ma puce. En rentrant, t’auras droit à une surprise. Bah non, j’vais pas te l’dire sinon c’est plus une surprise… Mais je t’assure que j’suis pas…allo !? Rah ! Elle m’a raccroché au nez. Pour la peine, elle ne l’aura pas sa surprise ! »

Youngjae se mit à bouder dans un son coin et à ruminer contre sa fiancée tandis que Daehyun s’était remis à boire en silence, repensant aux disputes puériles qu’il avait vécues avec son ex. Sa spontanéité lui manquait, son ton joueur aussi. Sa présence réconfortante lorsqu’il craquait sous la pression du boulot. Il n’avait pu oublier son air blessé quand il lui avait dit, très distinctement qu’il ne souhaitait pas se marier avec elle. Il n’avait pas oublié la manière dont elle l’avait regardé, les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés et les yeux larmoyants.

A ce souvenir encore frais dans sa mémoire malgré le temps qui s’était écoulé, Daehyun continua de boire jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus en mesure de tenir un verre dans ses mains. Heureusement, Youngjae, dans un dernier élan de lucidité, se dit qu’il se faisait tard et qu’il était peut-être temps de rentrer chez eux. Il se leva en tanguant, se rattrapant à la table à cause du sang qui lui était soudainement monté à la tête et il avisa son collègue, affalé et ronflant à moitié.

Il se gratta la tête, hésitant pour le réveiller puis lui fit une fleur, il allait le laisser dormir quelques minutes de plus. Il paya leur consommation en soupirant de désespoir en voyant la note salée – sa petite-amie n’allait décidément pas apprécier si elle l’apprenait. Il souleva tant bien que mal Daehyun qui n’arrivait pas à rester debout, tout seul et le traîna sur le trottoir.

« Tu peux être lourd quand tu t’y mets Dae. » s’exclama-t-il, remarquant à peine l’utilisation d’un surnom. Youngjae se mit à rire en remarquant le jeu de mot involontaire qu’il venait de faire.

Un taxi arriva deux minutes après – pourtant Youngjae ne se souvenait pas en avoir appelé un, dieu existerait-il ? – le chauffeur l’aida à installer Daehyun sur la banquète arrière puis lui demanda où ils résidaient. Daehyun qui avait un peu dégrisé grâce au courant d’air frais de la nuit réussit à marmonner son adresse. Le chauffeur les y conduisit et attendit que Youngjae eût déposé Daehyun dans son appartement. Quand il redescendit, il lui ouvrit la porte et le conduisit jusqu’à sa propre maison. Ce dernier regarda passivement le paysage défiler en se demandant si son désormais collègue allait se souvenir de la discussion et franchir le cap. Il haussa les épaules s’attirant un regard intrigué du chauffeur à travers le rétroviseur, seul le temps lui répondrait.

En attendant, il ferait mieux de se préparer à une confrontation avec sa femme et à une manière de se faire pardonner. Après tout, il lui avait promis qu’il arrêterait de rentrer saoul. Peut-être allait-il devoir dégriser devant sa porte ? Elle n’aurait pas de raison de lui passer un sermon à ce moment-là. Fier de son petit plan, il posa la tête sur la vitre et se laissa bercer par le déplacement silencieux du taxi et par la respiration détendue du chauffeur qui, par respect pour son client épuisé, se terrait dans le silence.

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin, Daehyun souffrait de la gueule de bois mais comme à son habitude, il n’avait rien oublié de la veille. Il détestait cela. Il avait commencé à boire pour oublier néanmoins, cela ne fonctionnait jamais. Peu importait la quantité qu’il ingurgitait, Daehyun se souvenait en permanence de tout. Il soupira lourdement de lassitude et se retourna. Il papillonna des yeux et bondit littéralement hors de son lit en apercevant l’heure, il était en retard pour sa journée de boulot. Son patron n’allait pas du tout apprécier. Il se dépêcha, attrapa des habits plus ou moins au hasard  et sortit de chez lui en quatrième vitesse. Il allait se faire tuer.

En arrivant à l’entreprise, il prit l’ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l’étage réservé à son patron, la nervosité à son paroxysme. Les portes s’ouvrirent et il jeta un coup d’œil prudent dans les couloirs.

_Bien, je peux donc prendre mon poste ni vu ni connu._

En tournant à l’angle du couloir, Daehyun remarqua Youngjae en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par leur responsable temporaire, Sejun.

« Tu as de la chance que monsieur Kim Himchan ait été appelé en urgence, sinon, il t’aurait viré sans aucun avertissement. Tu ferais mieux de te remettre au boulot dès maintenant et que ce soit la dernière fois, c’est bien compris ? »

« Oui. » répondit Youngjae, la mine honteuse.

« Et pour pallier au fait que tu aies été en retard ce matin, tu feras des heures supplémentaires pendant le reste du mois. Monsieur Kim Himchan serait tellement déçu de toi, lui qui plaçait de grands espoirs en toi. »

« Veuillez m’excuser, cela n’arrivera plus. »

Daehyun tenta bien de repartir incognito mais Youngjae tourna la tête au même moment et le vit. Et il dut être jaloux de la discrétion de Daehyun car il fit un signe de tête en direction de la position de Daehyun et fit un commentaire à Sejun. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement que lui indiquait Youngjae et fonça vers le retardataire.

Daehyun essuya le sermon avec dignité tout en traitant son collègue de sale traître. Il dut s’excuser plusieurs fois, lui faire deux ou trois courbettes et lui promit que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Il rejoignit son bureau, maudissant son désormais  _ex-_ ami. Ce sale traître. Son regard rencontra celui de Youngjae et Daehyun lui fit un geste obscène. Ce dernier tout en s’occupant de ses tâches et la planification de l’emploi du temps de leur patron lui tira la langue en soulevant sa tasse de café avec une moue satisfaite, l’air de dire, on est quitte maintenant.

A la pause, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux et discutèrent bien entendu de leur retard du matin.

« Tu m’as vendu à Sejun ! A cause de toi, il m’a dans sa ligne de mire maintenant ! »

« Hey, ce n’était pas juste, j’allais être le seul à écoper d’une remontrance alors que toi, tu allais y échapper. En plus, ce n’est que partie remise,  _j’ai_  dû payer toutes les consommations et ma carte pleurait hier soir dans mon portefeuille. Et je ne te raconte pas comment était ma copine, elle était furieuse cette nuit, j’ai dû dormir sur le canapé. »

« Mais, ce n’est pas ma faute si t’es rentré complètement saoul chez toi. Je n’y suis pour rien. » se dédouana Daehyun.

Mais Youngjae faisait la sourde oreille aux accusations de Daehyun. Ce dernier, pour se venger, lui piqua son dessert, l’avala en une seule bouchée et sortit à toute vitesse de la cafeteria. Toute la journée, les deux collègues s’envoyèrent des piques tout en accomplissant leur boulot sous les yeux scrutateurs de leur patron Himchan.

Aux alentours de minuit, Himchan les laissa sortir mais Youngjae resta, décidé à respecter la punition de Sejun. Son collègue lui fit un signe de tête et partit de l’entreprise. Juste avant de prendre les transports en commun, blindés à une heure aussi tardive, Daehyun reçut un texto de la part de Youngjae. Il lui disait que le bar dont on lui avait parlé organisait un speed dating dans quelques jours.

 _« Je ne suis pas si désespéré à ce point. »_  lui répondit-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut la réponse de Youngjae.

_« Je suis persuadé que ta libido en pense autrement. »_

_« Ma libido va très bien merci de t’en inquiéter. »_

_« Allez Dae, pour me faire plaisir, au moins tu arrêteras de déprimer quand les regards ne sont pas toi. »_

_« Je ne déprime pas. »_

_« Continue de te mentir, cela n’arrangera rien tu sais ? »_

_« Okay okay,j’ai compris. Je vais y aller, t’es content ? »_

_« Très. Il faut juste que tu appelles pour réserver et c’est dans la poche. »_

_« Et le numéro c’est… ? »_

_« Je l’ai rentré sur ton portable hier. Bon je te laisse, le devoir m’appelle et il semblerait que le boss m’ait à l’œil. »_

_« Bon courage ~ »_

Daehyun lui envoya son message d’encouragement et entra dans son appartement. Il perdit son sourire en notant le silence oppressant dans son salon. Sans présence humaine, son chez-lui semblait bien vide et froid. Il jeta son manteau sur son canapé et se prépara à se coucher, cette journée l’ayant fatiguée. Une fois sous ses couvertures, Daehyun récupéra son portable et chercha dans les notes le numéro et l’adresse du bar.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Daehyun hésita à appeler pour prendre part au speed dating. Ce ne fut que la veille que Daehyun osa appeler le bar et réserver une place. Mais cela était seulement dû à la douche froide qu’il s’était pris en lisant le profil de son ex. Il avait appris qu’elle s’était mise en couple avec un gars qu’il connaissait seulement de vue, cela avait été le choc pour Daehyun. Lui peinait à se remettre de la rupture et cela le choquait. Il prenait conscience qu’il était très loin d’avoir tourné la page sur cette histoire en dépit de tous ses efforts. Daehyun se dit qu’il était peut-être temps de suivre les conseils de son collègue qui au final n’avait pas si tort que cela. Il avait bien arrêté les relations d’un soir après Jongup et sa libido en souffrait mais il s’était promis de ne pas succomber. Il voulait réellement rencontrer quelqu’un et oublier son histoire avec Nari, pour de bon.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu’il se retrouva le lendemain soir, dans ledit bar, à l’heure, ayant demandé à son patron à partir plus tôt. Evidemment, ce dernier l’avait regardé de haut en bas, haussant un sourcil à sa demande incongrue pour un nouvel employé. Daehyun avait alors saisi qu’il venait de perdre des points face à son supérieur mais Himchan, avant que Daehyun puisse s’excuser de son audace et se remettre à son boulot, l’autorisa exceptionnellement à partir plus tôt.

Plus tard, lorsque Daehyun avait raconté à Youngjae, ce dernier lui avait raconté qu’Himchan savait qu’il venait de ressortir d’une histoire compliquée et, par compassion, il l’avait autorisé à rentrer plus tôt.

« Il est plus tolérant qu’il n’y paraît. » remarqua Daehyun.

« Si tu apprenais à le connaître, je suis persuadé que tu deviendrais ami avec lui. »

« Je te rappelle Youngjae qu’il est mon patron et nous n’appartenons pas au même monde lui et moi. »

« Ah… tout peut arriver. »

« Bien sûr, sinon, pour en revenir au boulot, tu n’aurais pas le numéro de l’avocat Jung ? Le boss souhaiterait s’informer à propos du rachat d’une petite entreprise. »

« Oui, oui, je l’ai noté. »

Et l’après-midi se termina ainsi, sous les appels et les sorties incessantes de Youngjae. Daehyun n’était pas encore habilité à suivre Himchan pour l’instant, il en connaissait trop peu et le patron ne devait pas lui faire totalement confiance. Quand le glas de fin sonna, Daehyun envoya un message à Youngjae ainsi qu’à Himchan pour les prévenir qu’il partait et qu’il s’excusait.

Il reçut un message de Youngjae en retour mais rien d’Himchan. Cela ne l’étonnait pas, après tout, il voyait mal son patron lui répondre et lui envoyer un smiley accompagné d’un «  _fais attention »_. Daehyun rigola tout seul à cette idée, non, cela ne collait pas du tout à la personnalité de son patron.

Il était passé chez lui en vitesse, se changer et enfiler un ensemble qu’il avait préparé la veille après son appel. Il avait préféré miser sur une tenue simple mais classe. Une simple chemise avec un jean noir. Puis il avait enfilé une veste légère à cause de la lourdeur de la journée. La météo annonçait un orage pour cette fin de soirée.

Une fois qu’il eût trouvé le lieu de rencontre, il inspira pour se donner du courage, entra, fit vérifier son identité et alla s’asseoir à la table qui lui avait été attribuée. Il dénombra plusieurs personnes déjà attablées. En les apercevant il se demanda ce qu’il faisait là. Il avait l’impression de faire tâche et il semblait ne pas être le seul. Il échangea un regard gêné avec une trentenaire, assise elle aussi et un peu trop richement habillée. Elle tripotait ses bijoux et Daehyun avait la nette impression qu’elle allait bondir de sa chaise et sortir en courant. Il détourna les yeux et observa les autres. La soirée n’avait de toute vraisemblance pas commencé. La plupart des personnes assises attendaient la vague de participants et de participantes.

Apparemment, ils semblaient avoir sorti le gros attirail. Certaines filles avaient eu la main un peu lourde avec le maquillage, d’autres avaient semble-t-il décider de se mettre sur le 31 comme cet homme au sourire un peu trop grand – il pouvait presque apercevoir sa gencive de sa place – et enfin, les autres peu nombreux au plus grand regret de Daehyun qui se sentait définitivement à l’écart, avaient misé sur la simplicité et sur leur personnalité plutôt que sur leur apparence. Quelle catégorie de personnes allait avoir plus de réussite ?

C’était une bonne question aux yeux de Daehyun. Il espérait avoir des chances pour ce premier soir.

Mais la soirée tourna court quand il remarqua que toutes les personnes qui l’approchaient étaient plus superficielles les unes que les autres. Pire, il avait le sentiment qu’elles ne l’approchaient seulement pour son physique avantageux ou pour son argent – il avait enfilé une montre hors de prix qu’il avait eu le luxe de s’offrir pour son vingt-cinquième anniversaire.

Il tentait bien de tenir la discussion mais les éventuelles prétendantes n’intéressaient pas d’un poil Daehyun. Elles étaient fausses et les autres qui auraient pu attirer l’attention de Daehyun ressemblaient trop à Nari pour que Daehyun pense à tenter le coup. De plus, il voulait de la diversité, il avait vérifié sur le net, le bar organisait des speed dating pour toutes les orientations et pourtant, aucun homme ne l’avait approché jusqu’à présent. Et cela l’irritait grandement, lui qui voulait passer sincèrement à autre chose. Alors soit, à cause du trop nombres de femmes intéressées par lui, les hommes pensaient qu’il était un hétéro fini, soit il n’y avait aucun gay dans les parages.

Quand Daehyun en eut marre de la soirée, il décida de partir pour de bon. Cette soirée avait été un total échec. Il enfila sa veste et laissa le bar en se promettant de se venger de Youngjae qui lui avait gâché une soirée qu’il aurait pu passer à bosser. Il jeta un coup d’œil au ciel, le temps se gâtait petit à petit. Il se frotta et prit la direction des transports en commun. Des gouttes se mettaient à dégringoler du ciel et les nuages assombrissaient la ville. Une main l’arrêta en chemin, prenant au dépourvu Daehyun. Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil en rencontrant l’homme qu’il avait aperçu au bar. Daehyun, intrigué de le revoir d’aussi près qui plus est, se demanda s’il n’avait rien oublié dans le bar. Il était pourtant persuadé d’avoir tout récupérer en partant.

« Un problème ? » demanda Daehyun, en tâtonnant dans ses poches vérifiant la présence de son portefeuille ou de son portable. Tout était là donc il pencha la tête, curieux.

Son interlocuteur sourit puis secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, j’étais juste persuadé de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. Votre visage me semble familier… »

Daehyun haussa un sourcil en comprenant ce que cet inconnu lui voulait.

_C’est censé être une tentative de drague ?_

C’était complètement ringard. Son regard se durcit et il lui rétorqua, maussade et brin agacé – parce qu’il pleuvait et le lendemain il commençait tôt – qu’il n’était pas de ce bord-là.

Il lui fit donc un signe de tête et le laissa en plan, n’attendant aucune réponse de sa part.

_Bon, en soit c’est un mensonge et il faut l’avouer que ce type n’est pas moche, au contraire. Néanmoins, ma journée a été longue et décevante, j’aimerais bien rentrer chez moi…_

L’orage éclata, le ciel sembla tomber sur leur tête. Daehyun commença à regretter d’avoir oublié son parapluie au bureau. Une ombre au-dessus de lui le fit sursauter, c’était l’inconnu plus tôt qui ne l’avait pas lâché d’une semelle et qui venait d’ouvrir son parapluie. Daehyun soupira et lui demanda :

« Honnêtement, pourquoi vous me suivez ? »

« Je ne vous suis pas, il se trouve que je rentre du même côté que vous. Et puis, cela me faisait du mal de vous laisser partir sans un parapluie, tenez, prenez-le. » lui répondit le stalkeur en lui faisant son gummy smile.

« Bien sûr. » marmonna Daehyun, désarçonné un instant par son sourire désarmant.

Daehyun avait eu raison, quand il souriait, on pouvait distinguer ses gencives. Mais il se campa sur ses positions, il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui et se reposer avant le lendemain. Himchan l’avait prévenu que Youngjae allait le débriefer sur la manière de se tenir lorsqu’il l’accompagnait à ses réunions.

« Dans ce cas, passez une bonne soirée. »

Daehyun traça son harceleur sans prendre le parapluie qu’il lui tendait et attrapa le premier bus qui arrivait sans regarder dans quelle direction il allait. Il finirait par retrouver son chemin d’une manière ou d’une autre en descendant à la prochaine station.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il se doucha aussitôt prenant garde à retirer tous ses vêtements puis une fois que ce fut fait, il s’installa devant son ordinateur portable et consulta ses mails professionnels. Youngjae lui avait envoyé des dossiers sur lesquels travailler pour le lendemain, cela tombait bien, il pourrait se concentrer et effacer le sourire éclatant de l’inconnu qui l’avait accosté de sa mémoire.

Pour une fois, Daehyun oublia de consulter le profil de son ex-petite-amie.

**OoO**

Daehyun manqua ensuite de crouler sous le boulot. Youngjae et leur patron – Himchan – avaient sans cesse besoin d’une information, d’un numéro voire même qu’il aille rencontrer certains clients à leur place car ils devaient s’occuper d’une affaire plutôt urgente selon leurs dires. Et il se sentait légèrement mis à l’écart quand il les surprit à discuter ensemble en sortant, une mallette aux mains, peu avant qu’une collègue lui raconte qu’elle venait de se faire draguer par un homme – magnifique selon ses propres dires – et qu’elle devait absolument le raconter à quelqu’un. Daehyun fit semblant de l’écouter mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que personne ne lui faisait confiance et cela le blessait. Il avait mérité sa place, il méritait d’être intégré dans leur petite discussion en aparté.

Mais Daehyun ne pouvait dire grand-chose devant eux, après tout, il était encore le nouvel assistant qui venait tout juste d’être promu, contrairement à Youngjae qui était là depuis longtemps.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Daehyun put remarquer que son collègue perdait de sa joie de vivre et de son mordant habituel pour devenir plus renfermé et surtout, plus suspicieux. Même envers Daehyun. La signature d’un contrat devait mal se passer. D’ordinaire, Himchan était présent dans les locaux de l’entreprise, or, Daehyun avait pu remarquer qu’il était de plus en plus absent. Cela l’inquiétait, il devait lui transmettre certaines informations en face à face et non par message. La fin de la semaine arriva bien vite et avec elle vint le speed dating hebdomadaire.

Cette soirée-là, Daehyun hésita franchement à y aller. La dernière fois l’avait pas mal refroidi et il ne voulait pas revivre une autre déception. Mais, pourquoi ne tenterait-il pas le coup ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas juger la qualité des services d’un bar juste en ayant vécu une soirée, cela n’était pas assez représentatif. Il prit la décision de ne pas passer par chez-lui, cela prendrait moins de temps et il pourrait partir à l’heure habituelle cette fois-ci. Daehyun prit donc les transports en commun et arriva avec même cinq minutes d’avance. Il rejoignit la table qu’on lui avait attribuée, celle la plus proche de la sortie – quelle chance ! – et attendit que le défilé commence.

Une silhouette s’assit en face de lui alors qu’il observait les autres personnes. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l’inconnu de la semaine d’avant. Et il ne put s’empêcher de pencher la tête, curieux quant à sa présence à sa table qui plus est.

« Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de personne. » déclara Daehyun.

« Absolument pas. » lui répondit-il, un fin sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Daehyun fronça les sourcils et se pencha en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les jambes. Les intentions de cet homme l’intriguaient énormément et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il fonctionnait.

« Oh, et que puis-je faire pour vous ? » lui demanda Daehyun.

« Bien des choses. »

« Je vois. »

« Mais que dis-tu de cela, tu pourrais te présenter, parler de toi, me raconter en long, en large et en travers ta si merveilleuse et parfaite vie de riche célibataire. »

Daehyun réfléchit un instant puis se dit qu’il pouvait prendre part à son petit jeu de séduction. Après tout, il n’avait rien à perdre.

_On verra lequel de nous deux perdra la partie._

« Eh bien, Daehyun, enchanté. Je suis employé dans une entreprise de luxe et je suis bi. » ajouta-t-il avec une légère hésitation. «  Et vous ? »

Son interlocuteur sentit son sourire s’agrandir tandis que Daehyun prenait finalement part à la conversation.

« Yongguk, photographe. »

« Cela a le mérite d’être concis comme présentation. »

« Nous sommes limités par le temps et puis, je suis persuadé que ma vie n’a pas l’air très intéressante comparée à la tienne. Parle-moi de toi. »

Yongguk – il connaissait enfin son prénom – croisa les mains sur la table, l’observant sous toutes les coutures. Daehyun se sentait à la fois excité et mal à l’aise face à ce regard scrutateur et surtout envoûtant. Il avait vraiment perdu l’habitude de draguer du beau monde en quelques mois.

« Merci, je suppose. Mais qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que ma vie est intéressante ? Après tout, je pourrais être une personne tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire. »

« Il suffit de te regarder pour s’en rendre compte. »

Si Daehyun avait été le Daehyun avant sa rencontre avec Jongup, il n’aurait pas cherché plus loin et il aurait emmené ce bel homme dans un hôtel pour lui faire atteindre le septième ciel mais il n’était plus ce Daehyun-là donc il se contenta de lui répondre, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Eh bien, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, non, elle ne l’est pas. Je sors d’une relation longue qui s’est mal terminée donc désolé de briser vos espérances. »

« Oh je suis désolé. Quoique non, je ne le suis pas car dès à présent, je peux tenter ma chance. »

Daehyun ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Ce Yongguk pouvait être sympathique quand il le voulait. Le temps entre les deux hommes fut écoulé, ce qui arracha un soupir de lassitude de la part de Yongguk. Ce dernier en partant perdit l’équilibre – une marche qu’il n’avait pas vue parait-il – et fit tomber de l’eau sur Daehyun qui tenta de le rattraper. Yongguk s’excusa à plusieurs reprises puis lui murmura dans son oreille qu’il l’avait fait exprès pour sentir son parfum.

Daehyun éclata à nouveau de rire et s’approcha encore plus vers lui pour l’inciter à renifler son eau de Cologne. Il l’aida à se relever puis le laissa partir vers son ou sa prochaine prétendante. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Yongguk lança des regards délaissé, triste ou au contraire charmeur à Daehyun quand ce dernier n’était pas très loin de sa position. Et pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Daehyun s’en amusa en se laissant charmer par ce bellâtre au grand sourire.

Le speed dating se termina enfin et Daehyun, crevé, rentra directement chez lui sans penser une seule seconde à demander le numéro de Yongguk. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait pu penser de lui au premier abord, il était très sympathique et plaisait bien à Daehyun qui – il fallait l’avouer – était flatté de son intérêt à son égard. Ce fut durant le trajet qu’il réalisa qu’il aurait pu discuter avec Yongguk peu après la soirée. Mais il haussa les épaules, ce n’était que partie remise, il le reverrait certainement la fois prochaine. Daehyun voulut informer Youngjae et le remercier de l’avoir forcé à aller à ces soirées, sans lui, Daehyun n’aurait pas pu rencontrer Yongguk mais en cherchant dans ses poches, il réalisa qu’il ne retrouvait plus son portable. Il s’en inquiéta dans un premier temps, cherchant dans sa veste puis autour de lui puis se dit qu’il avait dû l’oublier au bureau. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, cela lui arrivait d’être tellement pris dans ses pensées et d’oublier des dossiers ou ses affaires au bureau. Cette fois-ci c’était tombé sur son portable.

Le lendemain, il arriva dans l’entreprise et demanda à l’accueil si les employés chargés de nettoyer les bureaux avaient ramené son portable. Les hôtesses d’accueil lui répondirent que ce n’était pas le cas mais qu’il devrait sans doute leur demander lui-même. Daehyun les remercia et monta à son étage. Il poussa la porte, se préparant mentalement à prendre un sermon si par mégarde Youngjae lui avait confié une tâche par message. Décidément, ces derniers temps, il enchaînait les erreurs. Cela n’arrivait pas quand il était absorbé par son travail. A la place, il remarqua l’absence de Youngjae. Interloqué, Daehyun posa ses affaires et alla toquer à la porte d’Himchan pour lui faire savoir son arrivée. Il poussa la porte après avoir entendu un « entrez » de la part de son patron.

« Bonjour patron. Je viens d’arriver donc si vous avez des choses à me confier, vous pouvez. »

Himchan lâcha son écran d’ordinateur des yeux puis fit signe à Daehyun d’entrer dans son bureau et de s’asseoir sur le siège devant lui. Daehyun obéit poliment et garda le silence en attendant que son patron ait terminé de taper sur son clavier.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai embauché monsieur Jung ? »

Daehyun déglutit.

_Cela ne sentait pas bon s’il commençait sa conversation comme ça._

« Non, je ne sais pas monsieur. »

« Voyez-vous monsieur Jung si je vous ai embauché c’est parce que votre collègue, monsieur Yoo, m’a assuré que vous étiez une personne digne de confiance et surtout très à cheval sur les consignes. Est-ce que monsieur Yoo s’est trompé à votre propos ? »

« Pas du tout, je suis digne de confiance. Et il est vrai que je suis très travailleur même s’il peut m’arriver d’être tête en l’air. » confessa Daehyun en s’attendant à écoper d’une remontrance.

Son patron fit un sourire en coin – et cela déstabilisa Daehyun qui n’était décidément pas habitué à voir son patron esquisser un sourire aussi minuscule soit-il.

« C’est un défaut que j’avais pu remarquer en effet mais là n’est pas la question. Vous avez certainement dû noter, monsieur Jung, que notre entreprise arrive à un tournant de son existence et  que par conséquent, j’aurais besoin,  _nous_  aurions besoin d’employés qualifiés, modèles sur lesquels nous pourrions placer notre confiance pour défendre nos intérêts. »

« Bien entendu. Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ? »

« J’aurais aimé que vous m’accompagniez en compagnie de monsieur Yoo pour que vous commenciez à comprendre dans quel monde vous venez d’entrer en acceptant ce poste d’assistant. »

« Et puis-je me permettre de vous demander où est-ce que nous allons monsieur ? » Daehyun sortit son calepin de sa veste et l’ouvrit à une page vierge. Il prit son stylo et fut prêt à noter la moindre adresse que Himchan allait lui donner.

« Vous pouvez ranger ce calepin monsieur Jung, monsieur Yoo vous expliquera tous les détails sur le chemin. En attendant que celui-ci revienne de sa course, vous pouvez retourner à votre travail, je vous ferais signe lorsque nous sortirons. »

Daehyun acquiesça, se courba et repartit en direction de son bureau gardant son visage stoïque jusqu’à ce qu’il l’atteigne. Une fois qu’il s’assit, il expira, le stress retombant. Son patron était vraiment charismatique, sa présence l’écrasait complètement. Un appel le força à s’en remettre rapidement et retourner au boulot. Daehyun, après cette conversation, allait tout faire pour modifier sa façon d’agir. Son patron avait noté un de ses défauts, il allait devoir travailler pour le corriger aussi vite que possible.

Une heure plus tard, Youngjae arriva en sueur et essoufflé comme s’il avait couru un marathon. Il salua rapidement Daehyun et entra sans préambule dans le bureau d’Himchan.

_Cela devait être important._

Mais Daehyun n’y pensa pas plus, retournant négocier avec un membre de leur entreprise qui refusait d’organiser un rendez-vous entre un haut membre de la hiérarchie et Himchan sous prétexte qu’il n’avait pas de temps à accorder à son bon à rien de neveu selon ses propres dires.

_C’était son oncle bon sang._

Daehyun continua de négocier et remporta la bataille après plus de quinze minutes d’échange d’arguments. C’était dingue à quel point il était compliqué de mettre en relation deux personnes occupant une place importante dans la pyramide mais appartenant à deux secteurs différents. Une fois ceci fait, il toqua à la porte du bureau d’Himchan juste au moment où Youngjae en sortait.

« A ta place, je n’irais pas le voir maintenant, il est un peu en rogne. » déclara Youngjae, une moue d’excuse, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demanda Daehyun en retournant à sa place et en écrivant sur un post-it le jour et l’heure du rendez-vous avec l’oncle d’Himchan.

« Un concurrent qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues et cette fois-ci, il a fait fort. Tu veux un café ? » lui proposa Youngjae en se dirigeant vers leur machine à café personnelle.

« Oui merci. Et Himchan l’a vraiment mal pris ? »

« Oh oui, si tu penses qu’il est effrayant d’habitude, tu ferais mieux de ne jamais te retrouver face à lui quand il est réellement en colère. Tu te ferais dessus. »

Daehyun déglutit. Puis il se souvint de la sortie qu’avait prévue Himchan.

« Du coup, il va être de mauvaise humeur pendant toute la journée n’est-ce pas ? Moi qui me faisais une joie de finalement vous accompagner, c’est raté. »

« Ah oui, c’est vrai ! » s’exclama Youngjae en donnant à Daehyun son gobelet. « Avec ce petit contretemps, j’avais presque oublié que tu venais avec nous. Est-ce qu’Himchan t’a fait un rapide topo de ce qui t’attend ? »

« Pas du tout, il attendait ton retour pour que tu le fasses. »

« D’accord. Alors tout d’abord, sache que nous allons cette après-midi, rencontrer des partenaires commerciaux qui sont d’anciens concurrents de notre entreprise. Par un concours de circonstances, nous en sommes venus à nous rapprocher d’eux pour faire tomber une entreprise qui nous gêne et ces derniers semblent également intéressés pour faire affaire avec nous. Ainsi, notre rôle est de s’assurer que la rencontre se passe correctement et que les contrats signés sont bien en accords avec les intérêts de l’entreprise. Enfin, ça c’est mon rôle. Ton rôle sera d’observer comment la rencontre se déroule, comment nous agissons et surtout, de déceler une faille dans les discours des hommes d’affaire. Tu travaillais en tant qu’agent de communication, tu sais donc reconnaître un mensonge enrobé de promesses quand tu en entends un n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Je me ferais une joie de devenir votre détecteur de mensonges ambulant. »

« Très bien, garde cet état d’esprit jusqu’à ce soir et ce sera parfait. »

« On part quand ? » demanda Daehyun, retournant sur ses dossiers.

« Dans une quinzaine de minutes environ, le temps qu’Himchan décolère. » sourit Youngjae en se remettant à son boulot. En regardant Youngjae, Daehyun n’aurait jamais pu penser qu’il occupait une place aussi importante pour Himchan en tant qu’employé puis après réflexions, il se dit que c’était normal. N’importe qui ne travaillait pas pour l’héritier de la boite. Et encore moins pour son héritier direct.

_Cela voudrait donc dire que je ne suis pas n’importe qui ? Oula, attention aux chevilles Daehyun._

« Youngjae ? »

« Hum ? » lui répondit-il, la tête plongée dans des feuilles qu’il épluchait.

« Tu n’aurais pas vu mon portable ? »

« Non pourquoi ? Tu l’as laissé ici ? »

« Je n’arrive plus à le retrouver. J’ai dû le laisser ici sans m’en rendre compte hier soir, tu sais à quel point il peut m’arriver d’être tête en l’air. »

« Effectivement, entre ton parapluie, ta veste, tes dossiers et maintenant ton portable, ça fait beaucoup. La prochaine fois, tu oublieras ton cerveau ? » taquina Youngjae.

Cela faisait du bien de retrouver un Youngjae de bonne humeur pensa Daehyun.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle. »

Une vingtaine de minutes s’écoula et finalement Himchan sortit de son bureau, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à quiconque les croiseraient, ce que fit et regretta Daehyun. Les deux assistants se levèrent en hâte et enfilèrent leur manteau.

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors allons-y. Monsieur Yoo, vous avez appelé monsieur Park pour qu’il nous conduise au point de rendez-vous ? »

« Il nous attend en bas monsieur. »

« Bien. »

Daehyun aida Himchan à enfiler son manteau puis il transmit la lourde mallette que lui tendit Youngjae à son patron. Ce dernier la récupéra comme si de rien n’était et ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la sortie.

Daehyun était comme sur un petit nuage, il avait enfin droit à de la reconnaissance. Aujourd’hui étant un grand jour en tant qu’assistant. Aujourd’hui, il pouvait enfin dire que son patron lui faisait confiance et c’était son devoir de lui faire honneur. En tournant la tête, il crut voir une tête familière mais elle disparut la seconde d’après.

 _Je dois halluciner. Ou alors je recherche son visage dans la foule de gens._   _Yongguk, que m’as-tu fait ?_

Mais il l’oublia bien vite en rentrant à l’arrière de la voiture qui démarra, filant dans les rues de Séoul.

**OoO**

« Nous voici arrivés, messieurs. » déclara le chauffeur.

« Vous pouvez disposer monsieur Park, nous vous appellerons lorsque nous aurons besoin de vous. » dit Youngjae tandis que Daehyun se dépêchait de sortir et de tenir la porte à Himchan.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Himchan à Daehyun dans un souffle.

Cette considération – et bien entendu le soudain tutoiement – étonna Daehyun. Décidément, aujourd’hui, son patron ne cesserait de l’étonner.

« Oui, merci monsieur. »

Daehyun fit claquer la portière et attendit légèrement en retrait derrière la carrure fière de son patron. Himchan déboutonna sa veste de costume et déclara :

« Bien, Youngjae, allons-y. »

Himchan les guida avec aisance dans les locaux pratiquement vides. Daehyun ne comprenait pas exactement où il se trouvait mais il suivit Youngjae à la trace, écoutant ses conseils de dernière minute.

« Tiens-toi droit, observe et pas un mot, compris ? »

Daehyun acquiesça d’un signe de tête, ayant soudainement la pression. Himchan s’arrêta devant une porte-double et laissa le soin à Youngjae de la lui ouvrir.

_Les festivités peuvent commencer._

Daehyun adopta une mine professionnelle, celle qu’il avait l’habitude d’utiliser avant qu’il ne soit promu aux côtés d’Himchan. Et il joua son rôle à la perfection durant tout le long de la réunion. En effet, il sut donner les bonnes directions et les inclinaisons de chacun des représentants pour aiguiller Himchan et les négociations. Une heure plus tard, Himchan congédia Daehyun ainsi que Youngjae. Il ne requérait plus leur assistance et il voulait s’entretenir en privée avec ses partenaires. Daehyun et Youngjae s’inclinèrent tout deux devant les représentants puis devant leur patron et sortirent appeler le chauffeur personnel d’Himchan.

« Alors, comment tu as trouvé cette première réunion ? »

« Très instructive mais épuisante. »

« Tu t’y feras. Oh je crois que notre chauffeur préféré m’appelle, une minute. »

Daehyun se questionna sur Himchan. Il semblait s’être trompé à propos de son patron, ce dernier n’était pas si dur envers lui. Exigeant, certes et c’était naturel. Mais certainement pas dur ou méchant. Au contraire, il semblait se préoccuper de ses employés de manière discrète et polie. Daehyun appréciait son patron. Il espérait qu’il resterait son employé pendant un long moment.

Himchan sortit du bâtiment, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres et entra dans le véhicule qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Daehyun et Youngjae entrèrent à sa suite et rentrèrent jusqu’à l’entreprise.

Himchan se laissa dévêtir par Youngjae qui le déchargea de son manteau puis leur patron leur demanda à venir dans son bureau.

« Félicitations, grâce à vous, nous venons de conclure un accord entre nos entreprises. Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment mesurer le bien que cela nous fera mais je peux vous l’assurer, grâce à vous deux, notre entreprise ira loin. »

_Je n’ai pas vraiment l’impression d’avoir fait quelque chose mais je suppose que je peux être fier._

Daehyun passa donc le reste de la soirée ainsi que la journée du lendemain sur un petit nuage satisfait. Son bonheur grandissait au fur et à mesure que la journée s’écoulait, en effet, il avait le speed dating. Daehyun pourrait revoir ce Yongguk qui l’avait tant amusé la dernière fois. Il salua donc Youngjae d’un signe de la main et partit, vêtu comme la dernière fois d’un costume chic. Il arriva pile à l’heure et eut à peine le temps de prendre sa table que les personnes s’installaient en face de chaque célibataire. Daehyun grimaça en remarquant que Yongguk n’avait pas réussi à prendre la chaise, ayant été pris de vitesse par une jeune fille, au sourire un peu trop éblouissant et au rire un peu trop forcé pour qu’il soit naturel. Mais Daehyun endura les cinq minutes de conversation avec cette fille et manqua de soupirer de bonheur quand le temps fut écoulé. Il but le cocktail qu’il avait commandé en arrivant puis se retint de soupirer une nouvelle fois en notant que Yongguk n’était toujours pas en face de lui. Ce dernier lui envoya un signe qui semblait dire « la prochaine fois » puis se tourna avec un sourire charmeur vers la cinquantenaire avec qui il discutait avec animation. Daehyun prit pour une fois sur lui et engagea une conversation intéressante avec son interlocutrice. Elle lui apprit qu’elle était étudiante en mode et qu’elle se prédestinait à devenir une styliste renommée. Elle adorait dessiner de nouveaux vêtements, tester de nouveaux assemblages, bref, inventer un nouveau style à chaque création.

Daehyun apprécia sa compagnie, une fois qu’elle perdait son sourire faux, cette fille lui semblait bien plus sympathique qu’au premier abord, néanmoins, il avait hâte que leur discussion ne se termine pour enfin discuter avec Yongguk. Il n’attendait que ce moment depuis quelques jours.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et il eut à peine le temps de saluer Mingji, l’étudiante en mode, que Yongguk s’asseyait tel un roi devant Daehyun. Le sourire de l’employé de bureau s’agrandit, immédiatement, ils se mirent tous les deux à se taquiner tout en se chauffant discrètement. Quelques minutes avant que leur rencontre ne prenne fin, Yongguk sembla se souvenir d’une chose. Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et en ressortit le bien le plus précieux de Daehyun, son portable qu’il avait perdu.

« Oh merci. Où est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ? »

« La gérante du bar l’a trouvé par terre la dernière fois et elle me l’a donné en pensant qu’on avait gardé contact. J’attendais avec impatience notre rencontre pour te le rendre. »

« Merci beaucoup, j’étais en panique à l’idée de rater des appels importants. »

« Tu n’en as eu aucun. Tu peux vérifier. » sourit amicalement Yongguk.

Daehyun l’alluma et éclata de rire à la vue de son écran d’accueil. Un aegyo de Yongguk.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vraiment changé mon fond d’écran pour mettre ta photo ? » s’exclama-t-il amusé. Décidément, ce Yongguk ne manquerait jamais de l’étonner.

« Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? Il faut que les gens sachent que tu es à moi ! »

« Oh, et comment pourront-ils le savoir avec seulement un changement de fond d’écran ?

« Ils comprendront quand ils verront ton fond d’écran de portable. »

« J’ai quand même une question : comment tu as pu trouver mon mot de passe ? »

« L’intelligence mon ami, l’intelligence. Vois-tu, je suis au fond de moi quelqu’un de très intelligent, je peux même en ce moment même deviner tes pensées. »

« Oh et puis-je te demander à quoi je pense dans ce cas ? »

« Tu penses à me demander mon numéro et je te répondrais que je l’ai déjà ajouté. »

Daehyun vérifia et secoua la tête en remarquant la nouvelle entrée.

_C’est drôle, j’envisageais sérieusement de lui demander son numéro._

La sonnette retentit et arracha un gémissement plaintif venant des participants, il semblerait que beaucoup ne voulaient pas que leur rencontre ne se termine. Daehyun était l’un d’eux. Il laissa partir Yongguk presque à regret tandis que ce dernier lui faisait signe de l’appeler juste après le speed dating. Daehyun se concentra donc sur les célibataires qui s’installaient devant lui et qui tentaient pour certains avec maladresse de le draguer. Il prit cela avec amusement et eut le plaisir de discuter de choses et d’autres avec trois ou quatre participants. Il était persuadé qu’il pourrait se lier d’amitié avec eux, ils avaient des choses à raconter et cela intriguait Daehyun qui adorait parler, parler et parler.

Finalement la soirée prit fin, juste avant que Yongguk ne sorte de son champ de vision, Daehyun sortit son portable et lui envoya un message.

 _« Comme ça, tu as également mon numéro. »_  lui envoya-t-il accompagné d’un smiley souriant.

Yongguk sortit lui aussi son portable et lut le message. Il fronça des sourcils avant de laisser un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il chercha Daehyun du regard mais avec le monde qui se levait et qui partait, il ne le vit pas. En revanche, Daehyun le voyait très bien de sa place qu’il n’avait pas quittée. Et sa réaction le fit sourire. Comme la réponse qu’il venait de recevoir.

_« Je t’avais dit de m’appeler pas de m’envoyer un message. En plus, si je voulais autre chose, je fais comment ? »_

Le message était ponctué d’un smiley qui boudait. Daehyun fixa Yongguk puis tapa sa réponse.

_« Eh bien, tu vas devoir attendre la prochaine fois. »_

Il se moqua de Yongguk puis ce dernier sortit. Daehyun voulut le suivre et faillit le rattraper mais Yongguk perdit son sourire en lisant quelque chose sur son portable, ce qui arrêta net Daehyun.

_Il devait avoir reçu de mauvaises nouvelles._

Daehyun n’osa pas aller vers lui et le laissa partir de son côté, son portable à son oreille. Après tout, il n’était pas suffisamment proche de lui pour se mêler de ses affaires. Il lui en parlerait le moment venu.

Il rentra chez lui et travailla pendant deux bonnes heures sur des dossiers et des rendez-vous pour Himchan. Néanmoins, ces pensées étaient tournées vers Yongguk. Cela était tellement inhabituel de le voir perdre son sourire, il ne l’avait jamais vu sans à vrai dire.

Un appel le sortit de ses pensées. Daehyun se précipita sur son portable. C’était Youngjae.

« Allo, Daehyun ? »

« Oui ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de m’appeler à une heure aussi tardive. »

« Oh excuse-moi, je te dérange ? »

« Non pas du tout, que se passe-t-il ? »

« C’était pour te dire que tu n’auras pas besoin de rester toute la journée, Himchan part en voyage pour quelques jours demain soir. Je l’accompagne. »

« Oh et vous allez où ? »

« Tu sais, la routine, signer des contrats et nouer des relations avec certaines entreprises étrangères. »

« Bien. Est-ce qu’il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire en attendant votre retour ? »

« Oui, faire le tri dans nos dossiers, détruire ceux que je mettrais en évidence sur mon bureau et enfin répondre au téléphone s’il y a un appel urgent. Mais nos partenaires sont au courant concernant le voyage d’affaires donc tu n’auras pas besoin de rester longtemps aux bureaux durant les prochains jours. »

« Très bien, je note. Vous rentrez quand ? »

« Dans quatre jours. Profite bien de ses jours de vacances, car lorsqu’on rentrera, tout sera plus compliqué. »

« Je n’y manquerais pas. »

Daehyun fut sur le point de raccrocher quand Youngjae entama un sujet de discussion qui le fit sourire bien malgré lui.

« Alors, ta vie amoureuse s’améliore ? Tu sembles de bien meilleur humeur ces derniers temps. »

« Pas du tout. J’ai juste suivi ton conseil et il se trouve que ça a porté ses fruits. » lui répondit Daehyun.

« Ah vraiment ? C’est ma chérie qui va en être ravie, elle qui pensait que je t’avais entraîné dans des délires étranges dont elle ne veut pas me parler. »

Daehyun se moqua de son ami puis lui répondit.

« Tu pourras la rassurer dans ce cas. Je vais très bien et la personne qui m’intéresse… aussi il semblerait. »

« Tu vas la revoir ? »

« C’est bien mon intention. » Daehyun ne prit pas la peine de préciser que la personne qui l’intéressait était un homme. Youngjae l’apprendrait bien assez vite, il n’en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Tant mieux. Bon, eh bien, je vais te laisser, je dois régler certains détails pour le retour. Bye ! »

« A demain, et repose-toi un minimum ou c’est ta petite-amie qui ne sera pas contente. »

« Elle n’est jamais contente. » plaisanta Youngjae avant de raccrocher pour de bon.

Daehyun sourit et raccrocha à son tour, se lançant à nouveau dans ses dossiers. Certes, puisque le patron partait, il avait du temps pour s’en occuper mais il préférait tout boucler cela cette nuit. Un imprévu arrivait sans signal d’alerte. De plus, il pourrait profiter de son temps libre qu’il pourrait peut-être passer en compagnie de son photographe préféré.

_J’ai l’impression de redevenir un adolescent en proie à son premier béguin. Pitoyable._

Daehyun se moqua de lui et décida de se consacrer entièrement à ses rapports pour cette nuit. Le sujet « Yongguk » serait à aborder quand il n’aurait pas beaucoup de travail sur le dos. Et de préférence à tête reposée, et non juste après avoir passé du temps avec lui.

_Bien Daehyun, maintenant, il faut travailler._

Il fut tellement plongé dans son travail qu’il en oublia d’aller se coucher et qu’il finit par s’endormir devant son ordinateur portable, des marques s’étaient imprégnées sur sa joue.

A son réveil, il passa du temps à se frotter la joue, dans le but de faire disparaître ces traces. Il se lava, se coiffa, s’habilla, vérifia qu’il avait son portable et des feuilles dont il aurait besoin puis il partit. Sur le chemin, Daehyun hésita. Devait-il envoyer un message à Yongguk ? Ou cela était-il trop tôt ? Non, il pouvait le faire, après tout, ils pouvaient devenir amis avant de devenir plus.

Daehyun se lança et lui envoya un simple.  _« Bien dormi ? »_

Il n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse.

_« Très bien. Et toi ? »_

_« Cela aurait pu être mieux si je ne m’étais pas endormi sur mon clavier. »_

_« Haha, ah bah bravo. Alors comme ça on se tue à la tâche, je ne te savais pas si acharné. »_

_« Je te prends pour responsable. Si je n’avais pas été si déconcentré, je n’aurais pas galérer à travailler. Heureusement que mon patron part en voyage d’affaire. »_

_« Oh, je pourrais donc passer et te regarder travailler ? Je sens que ça pourrait être excitant de te voir commander les autres. »_

_« Arrête ton char, je ne t’autorise pas à venir sur mon lieu de travail. »_

_« Allez ~ »_

Daehyun leva les yeux au ciel et envoya sa réponse juste avant de rentrer dans les locaux de l’entreprise.

_« Mais je veux bien que tu viennes m’attendre à la sortie. »_

_« Cool, envoie-moi l’adresse et l’heure à laquelle tu finis, je serais là. »_

Daehyun lui envoya ce dont Yongguk lui avait demandé puis se lança dans une dure journée mais dont il en connaissait déjà l’issue. En compagnie de Yongguk, elle allait obligatoirement bien se terminer. Daehyun fut appelé de tous les côtés pour un détail à régler, pour des dossiers à récupérer et le téléphone ne cessait de sonner. Daehyun manquait en permanence l’appel et cela le rendait fou. Mais, peu avant la fin de l’après-midi, il réussit à décrocher.

C’était un client qui voulait absolument parler au patron mais Daehyun, épuisé par cette longue journée à courir à droite et à gauche, lui dit que ce n’était pas possible. Vu l’heure qu’il était, Himchan et Youngjae devaient sans doute se trouver dans leur avion.

« Voulez-vous que je leur délivre un message ? » demanda poliment Daehyun.

Néanmoins le client insistait, il ne pouvait qu’en parler à Himchan ou à Youngjae.

_C’est un tenace lui._

Daehyun se passa la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. Puis il conseilla de rappeler à leur retour, d’ici quelques jours, Himchan pourrait lui répondre. Le client lui dit alors qu’il allait trouver un autre moyen pour les contacter. Il le mit en garde.

« Faites attention à toute personne étrangère à l’entreprise, il semblerait qu’un concurrent ait décidé de nous faire tomber. »

Daehyun lui remercia du conseil et l’avertit qu’il allait faire parvenir son message à Youngjae dès leur atterrissage. Il le nota sur un post-it et l’accrocha sur l’écran de son ordinateur. Avec cela, il n’oublierait pas de prévenir son collègue. Cela ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour leur entreprise.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et cette fois-ci Daehyun manqua de soupirer de lassitude quand il dut monter pour récupérer un dossier. Les consignes qu’Himchan avait laissées l’épuisaient. Il aurait fait transmettre que si quelqu’un avait besoin de quelque chose le concernant, cette personne devait se tourner vers Daehyun qui était plus à même de les aider.

A la fin de la journée, juste avant qu’il ne parte, Daehyun était lessivé. Son service était terminé mais il prenait quelques minutes pour se reposer sur son bureau, la tête posée et les yeux fermés. Une migraine l’élançait depuis quelques heures. Il sursauta en sentant une main froide se faufiler dans ses mèches et commencer à lui faire un massage du crâne. Il gémit de plaisir et se retourna vers Yongguk qui lui souriait avec un grand sourire attendri.

« Hum, continue, c’est le paradis. »

« Dure journée ? »

La voix grave de Yongguk lui envoyait des profonds frissons tout le long de son corps. Et dieu qu’il était doué avec ses mains. Après une journée pareille, Yongguk était un ange descendu du ciel.

« Tu n’as pas idée. Quand le boss n’est pas là, tout est pour ma pomme. Moi qui pensais que j’allais avoir un emploi du temps allégé, je me retrouve enseveli sous la charge de boulot. »

« Alors repose-toi cinq minutes et ensuite nous partons. Je te raccompagne. »

« Okay. »

Et Daehyun se laissa masser pendant dix longues minutes, laissant son corps se détendre entre les mains de Yongguk. Il se laissa faire sous les mains expertes du photographe, frissonnant légèrement sous leur froideur à travers sa chemise. Daehyun sentit sa conscience glisser petit à petit dans les limbes du sommeil. Il se sentait détendu, il se sentait serein avec ce petit massage. Quand avait-il reçu un aussi bon massage pour la dernière fois déjà ?

_Ah oui, depuis Nari._

Les mains de Yongguk se détachèrent de ses épaules et Daehyun s’éveilla lentement de son état de demi-sommeil.

« Daehyun ? »

« Hum ? »

« Regarde-moi. »

Daehyun ouvrit les yeux et obéit. Il leva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui de Yongguk. Il fut attiré par cette petite lueur vacillante qui illuminait son visage, lui qui le regardait avec tant de tendresse. Daehyun était complètement charmé. Yongguk l’avait envoûté en très peu de temps, lui faisant oublier par la même occasion Nari. Il avait effacé sa peine de cœur, il ne buvait plus pour tenter d’oublier, il ne se ruinait plus les méninges au boulot pour ne pas remarquer le désastre que cette rupture avait engendrée sur sa vie sociale. Yongguk avait accompli en quelques semaines ce que Daehyun avait peiné à faire depuis presque deux ans.

Daehyun ne sut pas lequel des deux franchît le pas en premier mais ils se retrouvèrent bouche contre bouche, s’embrassant fougueusement, leurs mains se faufilant entre les morceaux de vêtements pour toucher leur peau. Yongguk s’attaqua à la chemise de Daehyun, arrachant presque les boutons pour l’ouvrir. Il le souleva et posa Daehyun sur son bureau.

« Attends, attends Yongguk. Je…. Enlève les documents de mon bureau, il ne faudrait pas qu’ils soient abimés. »

Yongguk acquiesça et s’exécuta tandis que Daehyun tentait de reprendre le fil de ses émotions. Ce baiser avait été incroyablement intense. Yongguk, après avoir déposé les documents à côté de la corbeille se retourna vers Daehyun et reprit là où il en était. Une bouche vint s’attaquer au cou de Daehyun, le mordillant et une de ses mains vint taquiner ses tétons roses d’excitation.

Daehyun gémit. C’était tellement bon. Il ne se laissa pas dominer pour autant, Daehyun défit les boucles de la ceinture de Yongguk et passa sa main délicatement dans son pantalon, commençant des caresses le long de sa hampe. Yongguk poussa un gémissement qui se rapprochait plus du grognement animal qu’à un gémissement humain, ce qui fit perdre la tête à Daehyun. Puis il lui retira sa main et la fit passer derrière son cou pour qu’il se tienne à lui, continuant ses attaques sur ses tétons. Le photographe le mettait dans un tel état d’excitation, il le rendait dingue.

_Dingue de lui._

Yongguk continua sa séance de caresse et lui déboucla aussi sa ceinture.  La respiration de Daehyun s’accéléra à l’idée de ce qu’ils allaient faire. Yongguk se colla à lui pour reprendre possession de la bouche pulpeuse de son amant mais Daehyun, entre deux respirations, essaya de mettre de la distance entre lui et Yongguk.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça ici. »

Yongguk lui prit le visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il lui baisa le nez.

« On ne devrait pas effectivement. »

Il l’embrassa profondément. La main de Yongguk glissa le long du torse de Daehyun, enflammant ses sens, et descendit jusqu’à son pantalon. Doucement, très doucement. Mais Daehyun, à la limite de l’explosion, l’arrêta et se détacha de la bouche de Yongguk, presque à contrecœur.

« On ne doit pas faire ça ici. » déclara catégorique Daehyun.

Mais l’effet était cassé par les deux rougeurs sur ses joues et par son regard voilé par le plaisir. Yongguk en mourrait d’envie mais il acquiesça. Après tout, c’était Daehyun qui allait s’envoyer en l’air sur son lieu de travail pas lui, par conséquent c’était Daehyun qui courait le plus de risque. Il recula, ses pupilles dilatées.

C’était inhumain qu’une personne puisse vous regarder de cette façon. Si Daehyun n’aimait pas tant sa boite, il n’aurait jamais arrêté Yongguk en pleine action.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » prononça-t-il en remettant sa chemise noire sur son dos.

« Chez moi. » dit Daehyun. « Plus près. »

 « D’accord. Rhabille-toi, tu ne voudrais pas que je montre à tout le monde que tu es ma propriété maintenant ? »

Daehyun lâcha un sourire joueur étirer ses lèvres puis répliqua innocemment.

« Et qui ne te dit pas que c’est mon intention ? »

« Tu ne payes rien pour attendre. » lui répondit-il juste avant de l’embrasser une dernière fois sur les lèvres.

Daehyun se releva, éteignit son ordinateur et se rhabilla. Il ferma sa chemise et manqua de soupirer en remarquant qu’il y manquait un bouton. C’était quand même sa chemise préférée.

_Celle que Nari m’avait offerte après avoir décroché ce job…_

Il la jetterait en rentrant chez lui, ce n’était pas si important. Après tout, ce n’était qu’une chemise.

Daehyun attacha sa ceinture en sachant pertinemment qu’une fois arrivé chez lui, elle n’allait pas faire long feu. Il prévint Yongguk qu’il revenait d’ici une minute, il devait récupérer son manteau. Cela allait l’aider à calmer ses ardeurs le temps du trajet. Daehyun n’avait pas manqué le regard d’envie et de frustration que Yongguk lui avait envoyé. C’était flagrant, ce mec était une bête.

Quand il revint, il vit que Yongguk était entièrement habillé, avait mis son sac sur son dos ainsi et son appareil photo autour de son cou. Daehyun haussa un sourcil en remarquant l’appareil.

_Un vrai appareil de professionnel._

Puis ils partirent ensemble. Avant de quitter les locaux, Daehyun se souvint de la tâche que Youngjae lui avait confiée et demanda à l’accueil si elle pouvait demander aux employés d’entretien de jeter les documents qui étaient sur le bureau de Youngjae. L’hôtesse acquiesça et Daehyun la remercia.

Les deux tourtereaux rejoignirent l’appartement de Daehyun n’ayant pu s’empêcher de se chauffer discrètement en public. Daehyun avait la sincère impression de retomber amoureux une seconde fois, et ce sentiment lui avait manqué. Ces papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois que Yongguk lui souriait, cette irrépressible envie de le mettre dans son lit et de lui faire voir monts et merveilles. Son cœur qui loupait un battement quand il le surprenait. Il adorait cela. Daehyun avait du mal à le croire.  Ressentir quelque chose d’aussi fort pour quelqu’un d’autre après la rupture avec son ex pour lui, il y a deux ans, cela n’avait pas de sens. Mais en rencontrant Yongguk et une fois ses préjugés envolés, il se rendait compte que si, c’était bel et bien possible.

A la minute même où il franchit la porte de son appartement et qu’il ferma la porte derrière Yongguk, Daehyun sut que c’était fini, il était tombé amoureux de Yongguk.

Pendant toute la nuit, Daehyun et Yongguk firent l’amour comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain. Et pourtant, il y en eut un. Un lendemain qui s’inscrivait dans le classement des meilleurs lendemains que Daehyun ait pu vivre jusqu’à présent. Il s’éveilla avec un Yongguk accroché à lui comme à une bouée. Cela amusa beaucoup Daehyun. Il sourit en observant ses traits détendus  et se blottit contre lui. Lui qui pensait que le lendemain en compagnie de Jongup avait été agréable, il sentait la différence entre les bras de Yongguk. Il aurait souhaité rester dans cette position et savourer ce moment pendant le restant de sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Nari, Daehyun se sentait prêt à l’oublier et à tourner cette page de sa vie. Il voulait aimer Yongguk, il voulait l’aimer autant qu’il l’avait aimée elle. Et après une soirée pareille, Daehyun aimait penser que Yongguk partageait son état d’esprit. Une vingtaine de minutes passa et Yongguk commença à gigoter ce qui arracha Daehyun de sa somnolence. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Yongguk se réveilla et embrassa avec une tendresse qui réchauffa le cœur fragile de Daehyun.

Et c’était peut-être à cause de ce petit cœur fragile qui menaçait de lâcher à tout moment qu’il repoussa en rigolant Yongguk en lui indiquant qu’il n’embrassait pas quelqu’un qui puait de la bouche au réveil.

« Eh bien, c’est dommage pour toi parce que je ne peux pas me passer de mon baiser matinal. »

Daehyun secoua la tête puis il s’approcha le premier de Yongguk pour l’embrasser. Ils seraient repartis pour un deuxième round si le portable de Yongguk n’avait pas sonné. Daehyun, sourd à cet appel, continuait de le caresser et de l’embrasser.

« Daehyun, si tu n’arrêtes pas tout de suite et que tu ne me laisses pas décrocher ce téléphone, je t’attache et je te fais mien pour le reste de la journée. »

« Un peu à la cinquante nuances version homo ? »

« Exactement ! Ah bah voilà, c’est malin, j’ai dû rater un appel urgent. Tu veux vraiment te la jouer cinquante nuances aujourd’hui ? »

« Tu as gagné, j’arrête. Je n’ai jamais été très attiré par le BDSM, en plus j’ai du boulot au bureau. » Daehyun jeta un coup d’œil à son horloge en lâchant finalement Yongguk. « Eh merde, je suis encore en retard ! »

Daehyun se jeta hors de son lit sous le ricanement moqueur de Yongguk qui se transforma vite en cri d’indignation quand Daehyun le frappa. Il n’était pas d’humeur à plaisanter, si Sejun voyait qu’il était encore en retard, il n’était pas convaincu qu’il laisse passer cela une deuxième fois. Il chercha dans tout son appartement la cravate qui allait avec son costume mais impossible de la retrouver.

« Mais où est-ce qu’elle est ? »

« Daehyun, viens ici. »

« Hein quoi ? Tu as retrouvé ma cravate ? »

Yongguk lui donna un petit bisou chaste et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Pas besoin d’une cravate, tu es à tomber comme ça. »

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, le coupant dans leur baiser.

« Allez, va décrocher. »

« Oh, cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas louper cet appel. Va te laver, je te fais à manger. »

« Merci. »

Il récupéra ses affaires en grognant contre sa cravate portée disparue et entra dans sa salle de bain. Il pouvait vaguement entendre Yongguk discuter passionnément avec son interlocuteur mais ce n’était pas ses affaires. Lorsque Daehyun sortit de sa salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard, il nota que Yongguk avait terminé son appel et qu’il avait eu le temps de lui faire un café.

Il l’avala en grimaçant, trop chaud pour sa gorge. Puis, Yongguk le laissa dans son appartement ayant besoin de s’occuper de quelque chose. Il lança un dernier regard amoureux à son – son quoi d’ailleurs ? – et sortit.

_Devait-il se considérer comme étant ensemble maintenant ?_

Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’approfondir ses pensées, Daehyun était en retard et il avait à priori une montagne de boulot aujourd’hui. Après tout, vu comment s’était déroulée la première journée, cela ne l’étonnerait pas qu’il soit de nouveau surchargé. Et c’est ce qui se passa.

Daehyun fut complètement occupé par le boulot pendant trois longs jours complets. Il géra comme un maître tous les petits imprévus qui se présentèrent à lui. Une chose l’attrista néanmoins, Yongguk était tenu occupé lui aussi à cause de son boulot donc Daehyun n’avait pas eu l’occasion de le voir. Et cela le démoralisait.

_Bon, Daehyun, tu ne vas pas te transformer en ado qui n’a jamais été en couple. Inspire et occupe-toi l’esprit, tu verras, le temps passera beaucoup plus vite._

Daehyun hésitait entre insulter cette petite voix moralisatrice ou suivre son conseil, puis il se dit qu’il pouvait toujours l’insulter plus tard. Ce fut ainsi qu’il passa les trois prochains jours, la tête occupée ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que son monde allait s’écrouler peu avant la fin du troisième jour. La veille du retour d’Himchan.

On frappa à la porte de Daehyun, ce qui bien sûr l’étonna étant donné qu’il n’attendait personne. Il devait juste travailler sur les dossiers que Youngjae lui avait envoyés depuis son hôtel. Il avait hâte de le revoir, sa présence lui manquait au boulot. Il se sentait un peu seul dans leur grand bureau.

Il se leva donc, décalant son ordinateur portable et alla ouvrir. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il découvrit sur le pas de la porte, Yongguk, le manteau trempé à cause de la pluie qui tombait en trombe dehors.

« Yongguk ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Daehyun puis il s’autorisa à le taquiner. « Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi c’est ça ? »

« Daehyun, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Yongguk quant à lui ne souriait plus.

« Entre. »

Daehyun le mena jusqu’à son salon, baissa son écran d’ordinateur  et décala tous ses dossiers dans sa chambre. Une fois ceci fait, il s’installa en face de Yongguk et lui demanda s’il voulait quelque chose à boire. Yongguk lui répondit que non mais qu’il devait lui parler. Il n’osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Cela commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Daehyun et ses paroles lui donnèrent raison.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de moi mais je peux t’assurer que tu peux me faire confiance. Pendant tout ce temps j’ai été sérieux avec toi… »

« Tu m’inquiètes, Yongguk, que t’arrive-t-il ? »

Yongguk déglutit puis prit une inspiration.

« Daehyun, je sais que ça va être difficile à croire mais… pendant tout ce temps… je t’ai menti. »

Daehyun, dérouté, fronça des sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait menti ? Mais à quel propos ?

« Comment ça tu m’as menti ? »

Yongguk détourna le regard, ne se sentant pas capable d’affronter son regard perçant et sérieux.

« Je…je ne suis pas la personne que j’ai prétendu être. »

Le monde semblait s’ouvrir sous les pieds de Daehyun.

_C’était quoi cette histoire ?_

« Que… explique-toi. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je… je n’ai pas le temps de tout t’expliquer, cela me prendrait des heures mais pour te résumer en quelques phrases, j’ai été chargé de faire une enquête sur…ton entreprise, sur ton patron et puis ensuite sur… toi. »

Et puis la réalisation le frappa.

Il n’avait été qu’une cible.

Il n’avait été qu’une simple affaire.

« Alors  **quoi**? Tu es un flic c’est ça ? »

« Pas exactement… »

« Comment ça pas exactement ?! Tu enquêtais sur moi, bien sûr que tu es un flic. Merde… J’arrive pas à y croire… tout ce que tu m’as dit n’était que des mensonges alors ? Tout ce que tu m’as fait n’était que des mensonges !? »

« Non mai- »

« Non mais quoi ?! Tu m’aimais vraiment peut-être ?! C’est ça !? Tu n’assumes pas tout ce que tu as fait pour obtenir des informations ? Tu n’assumes pas m’avoir baisé pour ton intérêt ? Ou alors, tu essaies de te convaincre que c’est parce que tu ne me voyais plus comme une cible ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu mens…tu continues de mentir. De te mentir. »

« Daehyun… »

« Sors de chez moi….sors de chez moi ou je te pète la gueule. Et crois-moi, je n’en ai pas l’air mais je peux frapper fort. »

« Attends.. »

« DE-HORS BORDEL ! »

Yongguk se leva du canapé, n’étant plus le bienvenu dans l’appartement de Daehyun. Mais avant de partir, il s’avança vers lui, arrêta le poing de Daehyun qui était parti tout seul et l’emprisonna dans sa poigne. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une carte de visite qu’il mit de force dans la main de Daehyun.

« Si j’étais venu te voir ce n’était pas pour te jeter à la figure que je t’avais menti, je voulais t’avertir Daehyun. Demain ou après-demain, je ne sais pas encore la date exacte, des flics vont vous tomber dessus pour emmener ton collègue et ton patron. Il est possible que tous les employés soient emmenés également et je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlé donc s’il te plaît, fais-moi une faveur et porte-toi malade pour les deux prochains jours. Je me suis occupé de tout pour que tu ne tombes pas mais…. Reste discret. »

Le regard de Daehyun s’agrandit à l’écoute de Yongguk. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais quelque chose se tramait dans son entreprise et il n’en avait jamais été tenu au courant.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m’appeler à ce numéro, c’est mon numéro personnel, le vrai. » précisa Yongguk.

Il lui caressa une dernière fois le visage choqué de Daehyun qui, sous la surprise et le trop-plein d’informations, le laissa faire. Puis il prit la porte.

Daehyun médusé par ce que Yongguk venait de lui avouer lut la carte de visite. Son esprit semblait s’être arrêté de fonctionner en revanche son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, signe qu’il allait bientôt craquer.

_Bang Yongguk, détective privé._

Cet enfoiré était un détective privé ? C’était une blague n’est-ce pas ? Il ne lui avait pas vraiment menti parce qu’il voulait enquêter sur son entreprise ? Il ne l’avait pas séduit pour obtenir des informations n’est-ce pas ? Tout ceci était une énorme blague ?

« Je te faisais confiance…..  **Je te faisais confiance bâtard !**  Et toi… toi… »

Daehyun crut voir rouge, il retourna sa table basse d’un violent coup de pieds et fracassa les morceaux contre son mur.

Daehyun éclata en sanglot, gardant au creux de sa main, la carte de visite de Yongguk. Chose qu’il ne remarqua même pas.

« Je te faisais confiance… »

Il passa plusieurs heures à répéter la même chose encore et encore, repassant en boucle le peu de souvenirs qu’il avait avec Yongguk. Tout avait été un beau mensonge. Un magnifique mensonge qu’il avait bêtement cru. Pourtant sa première impression avait été mauvaise. Il n’aurait jamais dû aller à ce stupide bar. Il n’aurait dû assister à ces speed dating débiles. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter de suivre les conseils de Youngjae.

 _Je n’aurais jamais dû accepter ce poste d’assistant._   _J’aurais dû rester dans ma déprime post-Nari._

Au moins, il aurait pu se prévenir d’une autre peine de cœur, cette fois-ci bien plus douloureuse et fourbe.

C’était comme un retour à la réalité, une bonne vieille douche froide.

Daehyun n’avait pas le droit à une vie sentimentale heureuse. Il l’avait finalement compris.

Ce n’était pas pour lui. Ce ne serait jamais pour lui.

Quelque part c’était ironique, il avait voulu protéger Nari car il ne voulait pas finir comme ses parents. Mais au final, il ne finirait jamais comme eux car il ne trouverait jamais personne. C’était son destin. Finir seul.

D’un autre côté, si c’était pour qu’on se joue de lui comme l’avait fait Yongguk, il préférait finir seul. C’était mieux que de souffrir de multiples peines de cœur.

A trois heures du matin, Daehyun se décida enfin à se lever et sortit boire un verre. Il se sentait malade à l’idée de rester enfermé chez lui. Il chercha sans conviction un bar avec pas trop de monde. Mais il fut vite déçu, après tout, c’était bien connu, la vie nocturne coréenne était animée, autant par les étrangers que les coréens eux-mêmes. Même s’il avait plu quelques heures plus tôt.

Il prit la direction de son bar fétiche, celui auquel il avait l’habitude d’aller avant cette fichue promesse d’aller mieux.

Il ricana sombrement, aller mieux, on pouvait dire qu’il pétait la forme même.

Daehyun s’installa à un comptoir et s’enfila des shots. Il voulait que personne ne l’approche, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il se sentait suffisamment bête et trahi pour cela.

Il en était arrivé à l’amère conclusion qu’il ne pourrait jamais être heureux aux côtés de quelqu’un. Et cela faisait mal. Il voulait être heureux comme il l’avait été avec Yongguk. Il voulait sincèrement croire qu’il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux deux. Mais comment pourrait-il lui faire confiance à nouveau après cela ? Ce n’était pas possible.

Daehyun n’était pas complètement stupide. Il était adulte, il savait accepter quand on se fichait de sa gueule. Avec tout le mal que cela pouvait lui faire, il allait l’accepter. Il allait un jour accepter le fait que Yongguk s’était bien joué de ses sentiments pour… une  _enquête._  De l’argent sans doute. Voire même de la reconnaissance.

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva allongé à côté des poubelles de son bar. Il regarda son costume tâché et puant.

_De toute manière, je ne vais pas au boulot demain._

Daehyun n’arrivait plus à penser correctement, normal avec tout l’alcool dans le sang. Ses jambes le traînèrent naturellement vers un chemin qu’il n’avait emprunté qu’une seule fois dans sa vie et dans le sens inverse. Il monta les escaliers du bâtiment dans lequel il venait d’entrer, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, un vieux monsieur vint même le prendre en pitié.

Il devait être pathétique.

D’un côté, à sa place, il se serait trouvé pathétique.

Le vieux monsieur lui demanda s’il voulait de l’aide pour monter les marches mais Daehyun l’envoya chier. Il était trop bourré et amer pour accepter ce genre d’attention.

Le vieil homme, outré, marmonna à l’encontre de ses jeunes qui passaient leur temps à picoler. De son temps, les jeunes étaient respectueux avec leurs aînés et savaient accepter des marques de gentillesse, même en état d’ébriété. Mais Daehyun ne l’écoutait pas déblatérer des paroles qui n’avaient aucun sens pour lui.

Daehyun lui fit donc un magnifique doigt d’honneur en retour et continua de monter les deux étages qui le séparaient de son refuge. A ce rythme-là, il allait vraiment finir par le considérer comme son refuge. Il poussa avec difficulté la porte coupe-feu et se retrouva dans un couloir familier, ses jambes semblaient reconnaître le chemin comme s’il était venu ici des millions de fois. Il s’arrêta devant un palier et sonna à la porte de la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance aujourd’hui. Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte accompagné de deux voix graves.

_Oh, il est occupé…._

Daehyun se dit que s’il dérangeait, il s’en irait aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas s’inviter chez les autres et les déranger. Même avec un cœur brisé et complètement torché, Daehyun était conscient de tous ses actes, par le passé il s’en était plaint, mais à certaines occasions, cela avait du bon. Il pouvait réfléchir posément et agir en conséquence.

Un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’année lui ouvrit la porte et perdit son sourire en regardant la mine déplorable que Daehyun affichait.

« Oh mon dieu Daehyun, qu’est-ce que… ? »

« C’est qui ? » demanda une deuxième voix que Daehyun ne connaissait pas.

Jongup lâcha Daehyun du regard et demanda d’une voix ferme.

« Junhong, apporte-moi une serviette, des vêtements de rechange et surtout un anti-gueule de bois. Il en aura besoin. »

« D’accord chef. »

La deuxième silhouette inconnue fila dans l’appartement tandis que Daehyun se refugia dans les bras de Jongup.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé bon sang ? Tu as vu ton état hein ? »

Daehyun leva la tête et rencontra le regard inquiet de son ancien coup d’un soir, Jongup.

« L’amour, l’amour m’est tombé dessus à nouveau. » murmura Daehyun en guise de réponse.

**Fin**


	2. POV Yongguk

**Deceived**

**POV Yongguk**

« C’est non. »

« Yongguk, j’ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup-là. Tu comprends, c’est ma société qui est en jeu. »

« Tu n’as qu’à appeler Natasha, elle est flic non ? »

« Mais elle ne peut pas enquêter en dehors de ses heures de service. Elle est peut-être une casse-cou mais ne va pas lui demander de mettre son poste en jeu, elle y tient un peu trop. »

Yongguk soupira. Il gigota dans son siège, se trouvant en face de celui de son frère jumeau, Bang Yongnam. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message ce matin en urgence, il avait besoin de son frère à propos d’un cas spécial. Selon lui, une entreprise aurait mené des actions déloyales envers la sienne. Ses soupçons seraient basés sur son chiffre d’affaire qui avait chuté étrangement après les négociations concernant le rachat d’une petite entreprise qui intéressait beaucoup Yongnam. Il avait appris que l’entreprise qu’il soupçonnait, était également en pleine négociation avec elle. Or depuis, les employés de Yongnam, de loyaux employés, avaient soudainement décidé de démissionner. Et plusieurs partenaires commerciaux avaient brusquement rompu contact avec lui. Tous ces petits événements avaient interpellé Yongnam et, de ce fait, il voulait vérifier qu’on ne tentait pas de faire tomber son entreprise pour des négociations.

« S’il te plaît Yongguk. En plus, tu sais pertinemment que tu seras bien payé avec moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses ? »

« Je n’en sais rien, je ne la sens pas ton histoire. »

Yongguk croisa les jambes et réfléchit une minute.

« Même pas pour ton frère ? Pour l’entreprise de ton frère adoré qui t’a supporté quand nos parents ne voulaient pas que tu t’engages dans cette voie ? »

Le cadet fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu m’énerves à jouer sur la corde familiale tu le sais ça ? »

Yongnam s’autorisa un sourire soulagé. Cette histoire le rendait à fleur de peau mais maintenant que son frère était dessus, il savait qu’il n’aurait plus à s’inquiéter.

« Je jouerais dessus aussi longtemps que j’aurais besoin de toi. Natasha m’a dit que si tu acceptais – et selon elle c’était gagné d’avance – elle voulait que je te dise qu’elle pourrait prendre la relève si tu trouvais quelque chose d’intéressant. Oh et tu pourrais l’appeler si besoin mais seulement pour des informations. »

« Sinon, en dehors de tes soupçons, tu as autre chose à me montrer ? Ou est-ce que je dois commencer l’enquête depuis le début ? »

« Non, rassure-toi. J’ai déjà mené ma petite enquête concernant les acteurs qui pourraient être impliqués dans cette mascarade. Tout d’abord, l’entreprise qui nous concerne est la Kim Corporation. KC pour les intimes, tu as dû en entendre parler, leur fondateur est à l’hôpital et c’est un peu la bataille pour récupérer le pouvoir d’après ce que j’ai pu comprendre. L’héritier direct, Kim Himchan, a repris en main son département et plus largement ceux des autres, néanmoins, il ne semble pas aussi blanc comme neige puisqu’il est celui qui a commandité le rachat de l’entreprise qui m’intéresse. »

« Et donc ? Tu penses qu’il est également la personne qui tente de bousiller tes négociations ? »

« Je pense oui. Mais je ne peux pas en être complètement certain. J’ai cherché le profil et ai créé une liste de ses employés qui auraient pu décider d’avantager leur patron par rapport aux autres candidats qui seraient tentés de vouloir réclamer la société. »

Yongnam se leva, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une pile de feuilles.

« Ça en fait beaucoup. » nota Yongguk.

« Tout est bon pour se faire bien voir de son patron. »

« Voilà pourquoi je suis mon propre patron, même si les affaires se font rares. Les temps sont durs pour les détectives. » soupira l’enquêteur. « Quoi qu’il en soit, donne-moi ta liste, je l’éplucherais chez moi en rentrant. »

« Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi. »

Yongguk réfléchit un instant et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête, celle qu’il demandait à tous ses clients.

« Une dernière question. Jusqu’où dois-je aller pour récupérer tes preuves ? »

Yongguk accepta le paquet de feuilles et sonda le regard de son frère. Ce dernier sembla hésiter puis son visage se durcit.

« Aussi loin que possible. »

« Compris. Je te recontacte quand j’aurais du nouveau, tu connais mon numéro de compte, tu sais où transférer l’argent. A la prochaine hyung. »

Yongguk se leva, emportant ses documents dans son sac et sortit du bureau. Cette affaire ne sentait pas bon mais elle semblait sérieusement mettre en péril l’entreprise de son frère. Il devait tout faire pour mettre derrière les barreaux ceux qui lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues. Il rejoignit son appartement assez rapidement et sans attendre plus longtemps, jeta un coup d’œil à son tas de feuilles, prenant des notes et éliminant ceux qui n’étaient pas assez costauds pour tenir la pression, les petits nouveaux ou ceux qui vivaient des périodes difficiles – comme cet employé qui selon les informations de Yongnam avait rompu avec sa compagne. Après tout, il fallait occuper un poste élevé dans la hiérarchie pour parvenir à intervenir auprès des patrons des entreprises. Tout le monde n’était pas en mesure d’accomplir cette action.

_Donc l’héritier est-il directement lié ?_

Seul lui aurait pu faire pencher la balance.

Donc, s’il a des complices, cela signifierait qu’ils étaient dans son entourage proche.

Sa famille ?

_Non, pas sa famille, ce serait beaucoup trop évident et risqué de leur part._

Moins proche dans ce cas. Yongguk eut un instant d’hésitation. Il avait lu le profil d’un employé qui aurait pu correspondre. Quel était son nom déjà ?

Yongguk revint sur ses notes, non, il l’avait écarté pensant naïvement que sa tête ne collait pas au profil. Pourtant, après réflexion, tout collait. Il avait de l’ancienneté dans l’entreprise mais surtout auprès de l’héritier. Il devait donc être au courant de pas mal de choses. De plus, il occupait un poste important. Il dénicha le profil parfait dans sa liste, son instinct lui hurlait presque qu’il avait touché le gros lot. Yongguk sourit avidement.

C’était lui.

Ce dénommé Yoo Youngjae, l’assistant personnel de Kim Himchan.

**OoO**

Pendant plusieurs semaines Yongguk fila ce Youngjae. Pendant des semaines, il nota dans un carnet son emploi du temps complet, n’omettant aucun détail comme les heures hebdomadaires qu’il passait avec sa petite-amie, les noms, prénoms et photos de toutes les personnes qu’il côtoyait et bien entendu, il s’informait des éventuelles nouveautés dans sa vie. Pourtant, même si Yongguk finit par connaître par cœur le déroulement des journées de l’assistant personnel de l’héritier, le détective faisait systématiquement chou-blanc. Cela le mettait sur les nerfs notamment avec son frère qui l’appelait chaque soir pour en savoir plus. Et chaque soir, il le rembarrait, frustré de ne pas arriver à percer le mystère qui tournait autour de Youngjae et de ce Kim Himchan.

Cependant, un événement vint changer la donne. Un soir, durant une de ses filatures nocturnes – évidemment il avait fallu que Youngjae soit un gros buveur d’alcool – Yongguk se fit passer pour un ivrogne et put écouter les discussions derrière son dos entre Youngjae et plusieurs de ses collègues de bureau. Ce dernier était complètement bourré et hurlait à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il allait devenir grand-frère.

Yongguk ne fut pas le seul à ne pas comprendre, il connaissait pourtant la vie familiale de Youngjae et il était convaincu que sa mère ne pouvait pas porter un éventuel enfant étant donné qu’elle avait dépassé la ménopause depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ses collègues – ceux encore lucides – lui demandèrent ce qu’il voulait dire, eux aussi savait que la mère de Youngjae était un peu âgée pour cela. Youngjae rigola et annonça qu’un certain Jung Daehyun venait d’être promu au même poste que lui. Sa tâche était désormais de le former suffisamment bien pour qu’il devienne une sorte de Youngjae 2.0.

Cela piqua la curiosité de Yongguk qui laissa échapper un minuscule sourire sous sa couverture d’alcoolo ivre.

_Une promotion hein ? Himchan, aurais-tu récompensé ton employé pour ses actions ?_

Il avait la sensation d’avoir déjà lu ce nom quelque part. Il rechercha dans sa mémoire puis sourit. Oui, il l’avait déjà lu. C’était l’employé en communication qui avait rompu avec sa petite-amie il y a quelques temps. Avait-il décidé d’exécuter les ordres d’Himchan et obtenir une promotion à cause de cela ?

Après plusieurs semaines à chercher, une nouvelle piste se présentait enfin à lui. A creuser donc. Et Yongguk adorait creuser.

Il termina sa filature, vérifia que Youngjae était bel et bien rentré chez lui et n’en sortirait plus – pas avec sa fiancée hurlant comme ça sur lui en tout cas – puis prit le chemin du retour vers son propre appartement. Yongguk s’empressa d’annoter toutes les nouvelles informations que la soirée lui avait apprises puis alla se coucher. Il était épuisé de toutes ces filatures, cet employé était infatigable. Il sortait boire tous les soirs pratiquement. Pas étonnant que sa petite-amie lui pique des crises tout le temps à ce sujet.

Comme avait dit Youngjae, ce dernier formait le nouvel assistant à propos de son poste et par conséquent, il ne sortait plus autant que d’habitude des locaux de K.C. Ainsi, Yongguk pouvait organiser son temps à faire autre chose, comme interroger – comprenez draguer – innocemment les employés les plus abordables afin d’obtenir des informations. Et malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait pas si bien que cela. En effet, peu semblait vraiment au courant de ce qui se déroulait à l’étage de l’héritier. Seuls les assistants.

Himchan devait être passé maître dans l’art de dissimuler ses petites affaires aux yeux de ses employés, voire même de ses patrons. Selon les dires des personnes interrogées, il était en permanence enfermé dans son bureau ou en réunion. Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Personne ne savait. Du moins, pas les employés en bas de l’échelle. Yongguk allait devoir s’attaquer à plus haut, mais c’était risqué. S’il se faisait griller, il pouvait dire adieu à son enquête.

Yongguk réalisa qu’il allait falloir passer par des moyens moins légaux pour obtenir ses informations. La filature c’était bien gentil mais à ce rythme-là, il allait se faire griller avant même qu’il n’ait pu découvrir le fin mot de l’histoire. Et Yongguk ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il en était hors de questions.

Déterminé, Yongguk se fit cette fois passer pour un travailleur sortant lui aussi de K.C quand Youngjae et Daehyun sortirent tous les deux.Yongguk haussa un sourcil, où allaient-ils comme ça ?

Yongguk les suivit, discrètement et entra à leur suite dans un bar. Il plaça un micro quelque part sur la veste de Daehyun et partit s’asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, mettant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et sortant son ordinateur portable de son sac. Il se dissimula derrière, gardant un œil sur le tandem des assistants. Il écouta leur discussion.

Il entendit les déboires de Daehyun à propos de sa vie amoureuse gâchée par cette histoire de mariage puis sa rencontre avec un dénomméJongup qui l’avait aidé à se remettre sur le bon chemin. Yongguk comprit deux choses au cours de ce monologue.

Tout d’abord, il allait devoir sérieusement devoir se pencher sur le cas « Daehyun ».

Ensuite, Daehyun jouait dans les deux camps et cela était une information très intéressante.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais il allait peut-être devoir se rapprocher de Daehyun. Son frère lui avait après tout assuré qu’il devait faire tout son possible pour récupérer les informations. Quitte à devoir perdre quelques plumes en chemin. Yongguk entendit la conversation à propos des speed dating et nota sur son ordinateur toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il avait récolté toutes les informations de la journée,Yongguk se dit qu’il était peut-être temps de laisser les deux assistants décuver. En se levant, il passa à côté d’eux, récupéra le micro là où il l’avait déposé, remarquant que Daehyun s’était assoupi et que Youngjae s’était levé pour payer leur addition, ne tenant pas debout non plus.

 _Ces deux-là sont vraiment saouls. Et dire qu’ils sont sûrement derrière l’éviction de Yongnam…_   _A peine croyable._

Se sentant d’humeur compatissante, Yongguk en sortant appela un taxi pour les deux bourrés. Ils ne pourraient pas rentrer chez eux en un seul morceau si Yongguk les laissait partir aussi ivre. Et sa mission serait un échec total. Voilà pourquoi, et ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait trouvéDaehyun mignon dans son sommeil.

En rentrant chez lui, il rassembla et lista les informations qu’il venait de récolter à propos d’Himchan, Youngjae et de Daehyun et tenta de les lier à Yongnam. Pour l’instant, il n’en avait pas beaucoup, les seules informations qui semblaient les connecter à Yongnam c’était ces rendez-vous inconnus. Ces rendez-vous étaient ponctuels et pouvaient arriver à tout moment. Le jour où un appel était arrivé pour Youngjae était le jour oùYongguk avait été faire son rapport à son frère, ainsi, il avait manqué la chance d’en apprendre un peu plus sur ces rendez-vous étranges. A tous les coups, cela réunissait une bande de PDG et Himchan s’arrangeait pour faire pression sur eux afin de les faire flancher.

Les murmures à propos de l’héritier Kim se précisait. Cette affaire avançait, Yongguk était satisfait de son travail. De plus, avec le duo des assistants, il pourrait enfin avoir du nouveau. Il n’en doutait pas.

Yongguk se coucha et passa une nuit paisible.

**OoO**

Le jour J. Le jour du speed dating. Dès qu’il avait appris pour Daehyun et le bar, Yongguk avait aussitôt réservé une place. Au départ, il avait prévu d’y aller en simple observateur puis Yongguk se dit qu’il ne craignait rien. Il était à peu près sûr qu’il ne rencontrerait personne qu’il ne connaissait et Daehyun lui-même ne l’avait encore jamais vu. Il pourrait sans doute passer incognito. Cependant, il allait devoir accepter le fait qu’il ne serait plus un inconnu pour Daehyun et que les filatures allaient s’avérer problématiques. Yongguk regarda autour de lui, ce qu’il faisait actuellement n’allait plus pouvoir se faire si Daehyun connaissait son visage.

En effet, le détective restait caché et observait toute la journée l’entrée des locaux de la K.C. Il ne pouvait pas s’approcher plus près au risque que les caméras de la société capturent son visage. Yongguk avait assez de fierté pour son travail pour ne pas commettre une erreur de débutant. Il avait assez d’expériences dans le domaine pour éviter de se faire griller trop rapidement.

La journée touchait à sa fin, au moment où Yongguk pensa qu’il n’y aurait rien de nouveau, il vit Himchan et Youngjae sortir ensemble et se diriger d’un même pas décidé vers un véhicule noir aux vitres teintées. L’assistant tenait une mallette à la main et la cacha dans le coffre du véhicule avant d’entrer et de partir.

Un rendez-vous venait d’arriver. Un fichu rendez-vous. Yongguk ne pouvait pas les perdre mais il eut un instant d’hésitation.

L’heure pour le speed dating approchait, il y avait de grands chances pour Daehyun y aille. Or, s’il y allait, Yongguk pourrait mettre en marche l’opération observation et séduction. Yongguk ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. D’un autre côté, s’il pistait les deux hommes qui venaient de sortir, l’enquêteur pourrait à tous les coups dénicher des informations pour son frère et découvrir comment fonctionnait le plan d’Himchan. Le détective était quasi sûr que l’héritier était impliqué dans toute cette histoire, Youngjae aussi. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu’à le prouver. Suivre le duo n’allait rien prouver du tout, du moins pas aux yeux de la loi. Il allait pouvoir vérifier ses soupçons mais c’était tout. S’il parvenait à faire tomber Daehyun dans ses filets, Yongguk pourrait trouver le moyen de le faire parler. Il trouverait le moyen, il ne ratait jamais son objectif.

Il laissa donc partir à regret la voiture noire et entreprit d’attendre que Daehyun sorte de l’entreprise. Ce dernier sortit quelques minutes après le départ d’Himchan et de Youngjae.

_Parfait. Tout marche comme prévu._

Ainsi, Yongguk attendit le départ de Daehyun pour se diriger tranquillement vers le bar. Il s’était habillé correctement pour l’occasion, ayant misé sur une apparence classe et qui plaisait à tout être humain, les costumes. Celui-là le mettait particulièrement en valeur et il savait qu’il ferait tomber n’importe qui s’il lui parlait.

Yongguk arriva vingt minutes avant sa cible. Daehyun, quant à lui, déboula dans le bar, essoufflé, mais surtout habillé élégamment et simplement. Pas comme tous les autres participants du speed dating. Yongguk le vit s’asseoir à sa table, pas si éloignée de la sienne. Il en fut très satisfait, après tout, de là, il pourrait observer ses actions et ses réactions à sa convenance.

Yongguk se mit dans son personnage de célibataire charmeur en un rien de temps et eut même l’audace de lui lancer un regard charmeur et un petit gummy smile quand il rencontra son regard. Il passa donc la soirée à analyser ses moindres faits et gestes. Il semblait autant s’ennuyer que lui-même pire, il paraissait vouloir envoyer sur les roses la fille qui lui parlait.  Semblant à bout de nerf, avant que la soirée ne se termine,Daehyun se leva de sa table, récupéra sa veste et agacé, prit la sortie. Yongguk attendit que les cinq minutes soient terminées pour prendre la sortie à son tour et suivre sa cible. Il emporta le parapluie de sa partenaire sans se faire prendre et partit. Il espérait ne pas l’avoir perdu sinon il devrait tout refaire, voire songer éventuellement à un autre plan.

Yongguk manqua de soupirer de soulagement quand il le vit regarder le ciel. Effectivement le temps se gâtait et un orage se préparait. Et il semblerait que ce Jung Daehyun n’ait pas pensé à prendre un parapluie. Le détective sourit, quelle veine. Il avait maintenant l’opportunité de l’accoster et de vérifier s’il pouvait se rapprocher de lui.

Yongguk s’approcha de l’employé, ouvrit le parapluie gris et le plaça au-dessus de sa proie. Il sut qu’il allait devoir se la jouer dragueur après le sursaut de surprise de Daehyun. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et soupira.

« Honnêtement, pourquoi vous me suivez ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vous suis pas, il se trouve que je rentre du même côté que vous. Et puis, cela me faisait du mal de vous laisser partir sans un parapluie, tenez, prenez-le. » dit Yongguk en lui présentant son plus beau sourire qui faisait toutes ses proies à ses pieds quand il les draguait.

Daehyun sembla avoir un temps d’hésitation puis répondit lui répondit, sceptique.

« Bien sûr. »

Il le fixa quelques secondes, paraissant chercher sa prochaine réplique puis le salua simplement. Yongguk quant à lui avait simplement voulu tester ses réactions et il était très content, Daehyun pourrait bien tomber dans son piège. Il détala et prit le premier bus qui passait. Yonggukdécida de prendre un taxi et de le suivre quelques mètres plus loin. Il était doué pour la filature car Daehyun ne le remarqua pas une seule fois.Yongguk arriva devant le bâtiment où résidait Daehyun et nota son adresse dans son calepin.  Une fois sa besogne accomplie, il rentra chez lui regrettant légèrement de ne pas avoir suivi Himchan et Youngjae. Leur rendez-vous l’intriguait et il aurait voulu savoir ce que ces deux-là faisaient ensembles. De plus, le fait que Daehyun n’était pas avec eux l’intriguait. Après tout, s’il avait été promu au rang d’assistant, cela voulait dire qu’Himchan avait intégré ou prévoyait d’intégrer Daehyun à leur plan. Or, c’était bizarre qu’il n’ait pas été convié lui aussi au rendez-vous.

Peut-être Himchan lui avait-il fait une fleur en le laissant partir à son speed dating ? Yongguk soupira, il se torturait la tête à cause de cette enquête. Il regarda le nombre de messages que Yongnam lui avait laissé sur son répondeur. Beaucoup trop. Avec lui dans les pattes chaque soir,Yongguk se demandait quand est-ce qu’il allait boucler cette affaire et la refiler à sa grande-sœur.

**OoO**

Le lendemain, Yongguk décida de commencer à suivre Daehyun pour tenter de comprendre son implication dans l’histoire. Il avait remarqué queYoungjae semblait beaucoup plus prudent, vérifiant sans cesse s’il n’était pas suivi. Yongguk faillit même se faire griller une fois, heureusement qu’un de ses amis passait par-là, il avait pu entamer une conversation avec lui mais avait dû accepter l’échec de sa filature. C’était un mal pour un bien toutefois, il allait devoir faire attention à son comportement dans les prochains jours.

Il tenait à cette enquête, après y avoir investi autant de temps pour obtenir des informations.

Yongguk suivit donc Daehyun d’assez loin mais dut s’arrêter en arrivant devant son entreprise. Il rageait de ne pas être en mesure d’y entrer. Son visage était trop semblable à celui de son frère, il ne pouvait pas le mettre dans l’embarras. Cela pourrait jouer un avantage pour l’adversaire au cours du procès, hors de question de gâcher les chances de Yongnam. Il en profita pour draguer une employée et tenter de récolter quelques informations sur sa cible.

La seule chose qu’il ait pu apprendre de sa tentative de drague était qu’Himchan et Youngjae semblaient sortir plus fréquemment qu’auparavant, emportant avec eux d’étranges lourdes mallettes. Dans les couloirs de la société, beaucoup murmuraient qu’il y avait de l’argent à l’intérieur, de grosse somme d’argent.  Et leur jeu consistait à deviner la somme exacte en fonction du poids.

Yongguk avait haussé un sourcil en apprenant cela puis avait réussi à changer de sujet de conversation, gardant dans un coin de son esprit qu’il allait soit devoir récupérer une de ses mallettes pour en vérifier leur contenue. Il se souvenait en avoir aperçu une dans les mains de Youngjae la veille. Une opportunité manquée bêtement. La prochaine fois, il ne la louperait pas.

Yongguk en profita pour envoyer un message à Yongnam, lui disant qu’il avait trouvé une piste convaincante et qu’il lui enverrait un rapport dans les prochains jours, le temps d’étayer ses soupçons et d’obtenir des preuves supplémentaires. Se rapprocher de Daehyun et obtenir sa confiance commençaient peu à peu à devenir une priorité dans la tête de Yongguk.

Le lendemain, Yongguk reçut une information d’un de ses informateurs ayant réussi à pirater certains documents de l’entreprise. Dans l’un d’eux, Yongguk put lire les informations à propos des sorties officielles d’Himchan. Et il sut qu’il avait touché le jackpot à l’instant même où il prit connaissance d’un rendez-vous avec aucune indication hormis l’horaire et le lieu. Il se déroulait en même temps que le prochain speed dating, dans un restaurant étoilé. Yongguk n’avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps, il allait privilégier ce rendez-vous à Daehyun. Il pouvait obtenir des preuves importantes pour son frère, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Lorsque ce jour arriva, Yongguk se prépara mentalement. Il ne devait pas du tout se faire prendre ou il pouvait dire bye bye à deux mois d’enquête et de filatures. Il était parvenu à se faire embaucher en tant qu’agent d’entretien dans ce même restaurant, Yongguk avait eu énormément de chances sur ce coup-là. Il paierait un verre à sa sœur pour la remercier du coup de pouce.

Il avait pris son service en début de matinée et avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Après tout en tant que détective privé, il fallait s’intégrer rapidement et savoir s’adapter à tout genre de situation. Il avait préparé son matériel dont un appareil photo et pendant la rencontre entre des employés que Yongguk avait reconnus – certains étaient des anciens employés de Yongnam – il les avait pris en photos discrètement et enregistrant les conversations. Cela pourrait s’avérer utile pour son jumeau.

Mais il devait avoir été maladroit dans un de ses gestes car il était persuadé que l’héritier de la compagnie avait remarqué son petit manège.Himchan s’était levé et s’était dirigé d’un pas hâtif mais relaxé vers la position de Yongguk. Ce mouvement n’avait pas échappé à l’enquêteur et, conscient qu’il venait sûrement de faire échouer une affaire avait réussi à s’enfuir in extremis, profitant d’un problème en cuisine pour prendre la fuite. Il n’avait pu que remercier sa bonne étoile pour le coup de chance, un peu plus et il aurait été pris la main dans le sac.

Yongguk passa rapidement chez lui et mit les photos qu’il avait prises sur son ordinateur. Il fronça les sourcils, certaines étaient beaucoup trop floues pour être utiles. De plus, Yongguk n’était pas sûre qu’elles fussent recevables dans l’enquête officielle. Après tout, il n’avait pas demandé l’autorisation aux personnes concernées pour les prendre en photos. Mais ces clichés pourraient être utiles pour aider Yongnam à valider son dossier de plainte. Yongguk devait simplement s’assurer de trouver la preuve parfaite et inattaquable qui l’aiderait à faire accepter sa plainte contre la concurrence déloyale dont avait semblé faire preuve K.C.

Yongguk sursauta lorsque son portable se mit à sonner brutalement. C’était son alarme. Il avait le temps d’arriver au speed dating.

_Parfait. Finalement cette journée ne s’annonçait pas si mauvaise._

Il grimaça néanmoins. Le détective ne savait pas encore si Daehyun assisterait à la soirée. Il avait semblé de très mauvaise humeur la séance précédente. D’un autre côté, le seul moyen de vérifier serait d’y aller. Aux yeux de Yongguk, c’était la seule manière pour se rapprocher de lui et en apprendre plus sur cette société.

Il se changea rapidement et partit avec précipitation. Il espérait arriver à l’heure et il sourit en apercevant son visage quand il entra dans l’établissement. Puis qu’il était là, autant ne pas faire durer plus longtemps l’attente et autant passer à la phase « rentre-dedans ».

_Le jeu était lancé._

Il se dépêcha de s’asseoir en premier devant Daehyun. Ce dernier avait beaucoup d’admiratrices et c’était légèrement compliqué quand elles se lançaient toutes en même temps devant lui pour obtenir ses faveurs. Heureusement, aucune n’avait réussi à le faire plier. Cela laissait des chances à Yongguk de le faire tomber dans ses filets. Il en avait besoin.

Yongguk avait besoin de ses informations.

Daehyun, en le voyant arriver, le fixa halluciné et un tantinet intrigué. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant chercher les réponses à ses questions dans le visage de Yongguk.

« Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de personne. » déclara subitement Daehyun.

« Absolument pas. » répondit le détective, un fin sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Yongguk sourit en sentant son vis-à-vis déstabilisé par sa réponse. Il avait le sentiment qu’il l’intriguait beaucoup et cela amusait Yongguk. Le meilleur moyen pour attirer l’attention de quelqu’un revenait à l’amener à se poser des questions sur vous, à le faire s’interroger sur vous.Yongguk savait qu’il avait atteint cet objectif au froncement de sourcils de Daehyun. Il se redressa et se pencha vers l’arrière de sa chaise, ses jambes se croisant sous leur table.

« Oh, et que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bien des choses. » provoqua volontairement Yongguk.

« Je vois. »

Yongguk comprit que Daehyun n’était pas du tout le genre de personne à tomber sous de la drague lourde et provocatrice.

_D’accord, passons à une autre méthode. La discussion._

« Mais que dis-tu de cela, tu pourrais te présenter, parler de toi, me raconter en long, en large et en travers ta si merveilleuse et parfaite vie de riche célibataire. »

Une lueur curieuse s’alluma dans les prunelles de Daehyun, le sourire de Yongguk s’élargit en la voyant. Il venait d’attiser sa curiosité. Parfait.

« Eh bien, Daehyun, enchanté. Je suis employé dans une entreprise de luxe et je suis bi. » Daehyun avait semblé hésiter à propos de la dernière information. Cependant s’il l’avait précisé, cela signifiait qu’il pouvait être intéressé par une éventuelle relation entre hommes.

_Bien, bien._

«  Et vous ? » demanda alors Daehyun.

Yongguk songea à un mensonge rapide, crédible et pas si éloigné de la vérité. Il en trouva un idéal.

« Yongguk, photographe. »

« Cela a le mérite d’être concis comme présentation. »

« Nous sommes limités par le temps et puis, je suis persuadé que ma vie n’a pas l’air très intéressante comparée à la tienne. Parle-moi de toi. »

Yongguk croisa les doigts sur leur table, après avoir siroté son verre d’eau. Il observait fixement Daehyun et le rendait volontairement mal à l’aise. Il voulait vérifier comment se comportait Daehyun quand il se faisait draguer pour s’adapter.

« Merci, je suppose. Mais qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que ma vie est intéressante ? Après tout, je pourrais être une personne tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire. »

« Il suffit de te regarder pour s’en rendre compte. » mentit Yongguk, sans vergogne mais avec une légère touche d’amusement.

« Eh bien, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, non, elle ne l’est pas. Je sors d’une relation longue qui s’est mal terminée donc désolé de briser vos espérances. »

Yongguk hocha la tête, compréhensif même s’il connaissait déjà tout cela. Après tout, il avait épluché les profils que Yongnam lui avait envoyés des employés travaillant aux côtés d’Himchan et de Youngjae. Et Daehyun en faisait partie.

« Oh je suis désolé. Quoique non, je ne le suis pas car dès à présent, je peux tenter ma chance. »

Daehyun, à son plus grand étonnement, lâcha un rire sonore à sa petite plaisanterie pour détendre l’atmosphère. Mais son cerveau se mit soudainement à tourner en plein régime quand leur temps imparti fut terminé. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, c’était beaucoup trop tôt, il venait à peine de briser la glace. Yongguk eut une idée, c’était risqué, très très risqué surtout si Daehyun remarquait son petit jeu mais il devait tenter sa chance.

Il prit son verre dans sa main et fit semblant de trébucher sur une marche invisible. Daehyun, voulant manifestement le rattraper et lui épargner une chute douloureuse, se plaça devant lui et lui rattrapa une de ses mains. Yongguk fit volontairement exprès de tomber sur lui et de lui verser son verre d’eau sur sa veste et sa chemise. Yongguk s’excusa à plusieurs reprises auprès de Daehyun, lui disant dans un coin de son oreille quand il en eut l’occasion qu’il voulait juste sentir son parfum – de l’autre côté, il piquait avec une grande délicatesse, le portable de Daehyun.

Quant à lui, l’employé rigola à la remarque de Yongguk et ne remarqua pas un seul instant son portable lui être retiré de sa poche de sa veste. Il l’aida même inconsciemment en s’approchant de lui et en dissimulant sa main à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Daehyun, sans se douter une seule seconde du vol de Yongguk, l’aida à se relever puis le laissa partir vers son ou sa prochaine prétendante. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, le détective lança des regards délaissé, triste ou au contraire charmeur à Daehyun quand ce dernier se trouvait dans son champ de vision, et il eut le sentiment que sa cible se laissait peu à peu amadouer par son gummy smile combiné à ses mimiques. Le speed dating se termina enfin sous les soupirs soulagés ou déçus des participants. Dans le cas de Yongguk, il fut déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à rattraper sa proie pour lui demander à prendre un verre avec lui. Mais il haussa les épaules, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur le téléphone portable de l’assistant.

En rentrant chez lui, il établit une liste de tout ce qu’il allait pouvoir accomplir avec son appareil en sa possession. Dans un premier temps, il le pirata. Découvrir son mot de passe prit quelques heures, son logiciel essayait de trouver toutes les combinaisons possibles et lorsque ce fut fait,Yongguk ne comprit pas pourquoi le lien entre Daehyun et « 1004 ».

_Ange ? Ah vraiment ?_

Mais Yongguk n’y réfléchit pas trop. Il avait eu ce qu’il voulait, à savoir, exploiter les données de Daehyun. Il téléchargea tous les messages queDaehyun avait échangés avec ses contacts. Malheureusement, il n’y trouva rien de très palpitant ou d’utile pour son affaire donc il laissa de côté les textos. Yongguk ensuite fit en sorte d’installer un traceur sophistiqué et indétectable dans le système du portable. Au moins, avec cela, siDaehyun accompagnait Himchan ou Youngje lors d’un de ces rendez-vous étranges, il saurait où cela se déroulait. Enfin, il plaça un petit micro qui s’activerait à chaque appel entrant et sortant. De quoi espionner les conversations secrètes.

En supposant bien évidemment que Daehyun était impliqué dans l’affaire.

A présent, Yongguk devait trouver un plan afin de redonner à Daehyun son portable sans qu’il ne se doute de rien. Peut-être allait-il devoir attendre le prochain speed dating ? C’était un peu long mine de rien. D’un autre côté, il ne voyait pas comment lui rendre son portable sans éveiller ses soupçons. De plus, à leur prochaine rencontre, Yongguk avait tout intérêt à accélérer son plan. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les appels incessants de son frère qui râlait de la lenteur de son enquête. En effet, sa société perdait de plus en plus d’argent, menaçant les négociations à propos du rachat de l’autre entreprise. Le détective ne pouvait l’en blâmer, après tout, cela faisait presque deux mois et demi qu’il était sur cette affaire. Cela avait de quoi rendre fou n’importe qui, surtout son propre client dont le chiffre d’affaire était en chute libre. D’ordinaire, Yonggukn’aimait pas trop se presser mais il avait le sentiment de piétiner sur place ces derniers temps. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il approchait du but et que cela requérait plus de temps.

Le lendemain, Yongguk apprit par son informateur et par l’emploi du temps qu’il avait réussi à pirater que Youngjae et Himchan avaient un rendez-vous. Le genre de rendez-vous que Yongguk attendait depuis la première fois qu’il en avait entendu parler.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il vit Daehyun sortir à la suite d’Himchan et de Youngjae.

_Cette histoire ne sent pas bon. Pourquoi est-ce que Daehyun est avec eux ? Est-il vraiment aussi innocent qu’il le laisse paraître ?_

Pour Yongguk, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu’Himchan emmènerait Daehyun avec eux s’il n’était pas au courant. Le détective avait l’impression de tomber de haut, il avait pensé que l’employé n’avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il semblerait que Daehyunétait finalement un employé qui en savait bien plus qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

Un véritable comédien. Yongguk devrait lui décerner une médaille pour son talent de comédien. Un peu plus et il y aurait cru. Subitement, il regretta de ne pas lui avoir rendu son portable.

_Décidément Yongguk, ces derniers temps tu les cumules les erreurs de débutant et d’inattention._

Le détective parvint à suivre la voiture de loin et demanda au taxi de se garer juste après la destination. Il se planqua jusqu’à ce que les employés de la K.C entre dans le bâtiment. Yongguk eut un moment d’hésitation. Il ne pouvait pas entrer comme cela, il avait repéré des caméras de surveillance à l’entrée. D’un autre côté, il se doutait qu’il y avait des caméras de surveillance à l’arrière. S’il se faisait attraper maintenant, il risquerait de porter sérieusement préjudice à Yongnam. Mais, le problème était qu’il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Il devait tenter le coup, quitte à devoir mentir par la suite. Yongguk contourna donc le bâtiment et remarqua une entrée de service, entourée de caméras.

_Evidemment. Sinon cela aurait été trop facile._

Yongguk continua sa recherche, le temps défilant lentement et manqua de hurler sa joie quand il aperçut une sortie de secours qui n’était pas surveillée. Mais le détective hésita. Non seulement cela sentait le piège à plein nez mais en plus, une fois à l’intérieur, rien ne lui disait qu’il n’y avait pas de caméras ou d’agents de sécurité.

Agacé, Yongguk prit la décision de rebrousser chemin. Il n’était pas assez préparé, il ne pourrait peut-être pas parcourir deux mètre avant de se faire attraper, et ça, il en était hors de questions.

Yongguk rentra chez lui et passa un coup de fil chez K.C. Il voulait savoir si Daehyun en avait terminé. L’accueil l’informa qu’il n’était toujours pas rentré de son rendez-vous. Yongguk se demandait sérieusement dans quelle mesure Himchan et Youngjae avaient besoin de lui. L’enquêteur n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient besoin de lui, de sa présence. Avant, ils avaient toujours entrepris leurs actions seuls, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d’un nouvel employé fraichement nommé ? Cela n’avait pas de sens pour Yongguk.

Il décida de se tourner vers sa sœur, elle aurait probablement des informations à son propos. Travaillant dans un commissariat, elle pouvait avoir accès à certains fichiers, normalement confidentiels. Mais Yongguk avait parfois besoin de certaines informations se trouvant dans ses fichiers pour avancer, comme c’était le cas en ce moment même.

Il l’appela.

« Allo Nat’ ? »

« Quoi encore ? Ne me dis pas que c’est encore pour cette histoire avec Yongnam ? Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs celui-là ! Il devient simplement parano, pas de quoi en faire une montagne. »

Yongguk rigola du franc-parler de sa sœur puis lui demanda si elle avait du nouveau concernant le casier de Daehyun. La moindre contravention, garde-à-vue, n’importe quoi pourrait le faire avancer.

« Il n’y a rien à propos de ce Jung Daehyun Yongguk. Rien. Il est blanc comme neige aux yeux de la loi. Et pas besoin de me demander à propos de la K.C, il en est de même pour la société-mère. Vous avez de la chance d’être mes frères sinon je vous aurais fait payer mes tuyaux. »

« Oh mais tu crois que je travaille gratuitement sœurette ? Ce serait mal me connaître ! »

« Ah parce qu’en plus il te paye ? Je vais devoir passer un coup de fil à ce petit frère ingrat qui ne pense qu’à son jumeau et même pas à sa grande-sœur adorée. Quand je pense que je lui ai tout donné, il va me le payer. D’ailleurs, il faudrait que je lui touche deux mots à propos d’engager un détective privé pour enquêter sur ses employés. Cela va chauffer pour lui si ses employés l’apprennent. »

« C’est pour cette raison que je reste discret. Tu me prends pour qui ? Un bleu ? »

« Effectivement, Yongguk tu n’es pas un professionnel non plus. Tu restes humain et par conséquent tu fais des erreurs. Donc fais extrêmement attention à tes moindres faits et gestes que ce soit lorsque tu fais tes rapports à Yongnam ou lorsque tu files quelqu’un. »

« Mais oui, je fais toujours attention Nat’, pas de quoi te faire du souci pour moi. »

« Bien sûr bien sûr. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, un collègue est en train de loucher dans mes dossiers. J’en ai marre de ses incompétents qui se croient tout permis. Ce sont mes enquêtes hein ! Pas les tiennes ! » cria-t-elle à l’adresse de son collègue.

« Voilà pourquoi j’ai quitté l’école de police. Bon, à la prochaine Natasha. »

« Bye. »

Et Yongguk raccrocha. Il eut une idée de piste qu’il pourrait exploiter. En effet, il n’avait jamais songé à interroger les employés qui avaient soudainement démissionné de l’entreprise de son frère pour se faire embaucher dans celle d’Himchan. Cela l’aiderait sûrement à comprendre comment et pourquoi ils avaient décidé de changer d’entreprise. Yongguk nota dans un coin de son esprit, le speed dating approchait à grand pas. Sept jours plus tard, Yongguk rentra chez lui à l’aube, la mine fatiguée mais décidée. Il appela son frère pour lui communiquer ce qu’il avait trouvé.

Il avait des témoignages à propos de l’entreprise d’Himchan, cela se confirmait, elle avait bel et bien fait preuve de concurrence déloyale à son propos et il ne manquait plus qu’une preuve irréfutable et Yongnam pouvait constituer son dossier contre elle. Il mit dans son rapport de fin d’enquête le magnétophone où il avait entreposé les témoignages des deux employés qui avaient accepté de lui en parler et qui culpabilisaient à propos de Yongnam qui avait été un bon patron à leur égard. Pendant une semaine, il les avait pistés, pendant une semaine, il avait tenté de les interroger et n’avait réussi qu’à les faire craquer le dernier jour. Cela avait été dur mais Yongguk avait réussi.

Le détective passa le reste de la journée à dormir. Le soir, il avait son rendez-vous avec Daehyun. Il se devait d’être présentable. Qui plus est, il savait que ni Youngjae ni Himchan n’avait de rendez-vous ou de réunion « importante » donc Yongguk pouvait se reposer la conscience tranquille.

Juste avant de partir pour le speed dating, Yongguk décida de taquiner Daehyun. Il voulait le revoir à gorge déployée et il était persuadé qu’en changeant son fond d’écran par une photo de lui « mignonne » allait le faire rire. Il alluma donc le portable de Daehyun, se prit en photo en faisant un aegyo et changea son fond d’écran. Il rigola pendant quelques minutes à ses enfantillages – mais il ne pouvait l’expliquer, Daehyun le poussait à agir de cette manière – puis décida qu’il était temps de partir.

Yongguk fut déçu dans un premier temps de ne pas avoir réussi à s’emparer de la première place en face de Daehyun puis il se rendit compte que ce n’était que partie remise. Il pourrait tester de cette manière l’attachement de Daehyun à son égard. Ainsi, s’il montrait des signes de frustration, Yongguk pourrait faire un pas en plus vers lui. Sinon, il essaierait autre chose.

Ainsi, il décida de discuter gaiement avec ses partenaires tout en gardant un œil vers Daehyun. Et la réaction de ce dernier lui fit réaliser qu’il avait totalement gagné. Sa cible paraissait frustrée que Yongguk n’ait pas réussi à s’installer en premier vers lui. D’ailleurs, le détective pourrait presque affirmer qu’il boudait. Cela le fit ricaner mais Yongguk se reconcentra aussitôt sur sa partenaire qui lui faisait du gringue sans aucune discrétion. Le détective s’en amusa et entra dans son jeu mais veillant à ne jamais dépasser les limites, si Daehyun l’apprenait, il pouvait faire une croix sur lui. Or, il était son objectif, il ne devait pas se risquer à échouer.

Il changea de partenaire et tomba sur une cinquantenaire qui s’avéra très cultivée et plaisante. Yongguk apprécia les cinq minutes de conversation avec elle mais lâcha un soupir de bonheur quand il put enfin s’asseoir devant Daehyun, tel un conquérant. Le sourire de Daehyuns’agrandit faisant battre un peu plus vite le cœur de Yongguk. Bien entendu, Yongguk ne le remarqua pas, son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Lui ne pensait qu’à l’affaire et ne songeait pas une seule seconde à décrypter les émotions qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il était en présence de Daehyun.

Yongguk passa la première partie de leur temps à le taquiner et à le chauffer tout en s’informant à propos de lui et de sa vie. Quelques minutes avant que leur rencontre ne prenne fin, Yongguk fit semblant de se rappeler d’un truc.

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et en ressortit le portable de Daehyun.

« Oh merci. Où est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ? » s’exclama Daehyun, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« La gérante du bar l’a trouvé par terre la dernière fois et elle me l’a donné en pensant qu’on avait gardé contact. J’attendais avec impatience notre rencontre pour te le rendre. » mentit Yongguk.

Dans son métier, il apprenait à ne plus se sentir coupable des éventuels mensonges qu’il disait à tout le monde. C’était son quotidien, sa façon de vivre. Mais il eut du mal à ignorer le léger pincement au cœur à l’instant où il mentit à Daehyun. Cela était inhabituel mais Yongguk parvint à mettre cela dans un coin éloigné de son esprit. Il était pour l’heure en plein dans son enquête, il était hors de question de réfléchir à propos de son cœur qui se mettait à faire des siennes.

« Merci beaucoup, j’étais en panique à l’idée de rater des appels importants. »

« Tu n’en as eu aucun. Tu peux vérifier. » sourit amicalement Yongguk.

Daehyun l’alluma et éclata de rire à la vue de son écran d’accueil. Le cœur de Yongguk fit un soubresaut et il sentit son sourire vaciller.

_Il va falloir que j’aille voir un cardiologue, c’était étrange qu’il décide de louper des battements. Serais-je cardiaque ?_

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vraiment changé mon fond d’écran pour mettre ta photo ? » s’exclama Daehyun, amusé.

« Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? Il faut que les gens sachent que tu es à moi ! »

« Oh, et comment pourront-ils le savoir avec seulement un changement de fond d’écran ?

« Ils comprendront quand ils verront ton fond d’écran de portable. »

« J’ai quand même une question : comment tu as pu trouver mon mot de passe ? »

« L’intelligence mon ami, l’intelligence. Vois-tu, je suis au fond de moi quelqu’un de très intelligent, je peux même en ce moment même deviner tes pensées. »

« Oh et puis-je te demander à quoi je pense dans ce cas ? »

« Tu penses à me demander mon numéro et je te répondrais que je l’ai déjà ajouté. »

Il ricana en voyant que Daehyun s’était empressé de vérifier ses dires.

Yongguk sourit et salua Daehyun quand leur temps fut terminé. Il devait l’avouer, discuter avec Daehyun le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Et petit à petit, il abandonnait son personnage du « photographe dragueur » pour le sien, « Yongguk ». Et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne devait pas s’attacher à une de ses cibles. C’était contraire à toutes les règles qu’il avait établis pour se protéger. Il rejoignit donc avec joie une jeune fille âgée à peine de la vingtaine.

La soirée prit fin et au moment de partir, Yongguk reçut un message de Daehyun. Il regarda autour de lui, s’attendant à le voir mais il fut déçu de ne pas l’apercevoir dans la masse compacte de gens. Il haussa les épaules et lut son message.

_« Comme ça, tu as également mon numéro. »_

_« Je t’avais dit de m’appeler pas de m’envoyer un message. En plus, si je voulais autre chose, je fais comment ? »_  lui répondit-il.

 _« Eh bien, tu vas devoir attendre la prochaine fois. »_  reçut-il, peu de temps après.

Yongguk sourit puis sortit du bar. Il sentit son portable vibrer et s’attendit à recevoir un autre texto de Daehyun. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de lire le nom de son frère et cela le fit sérieusement redescendre sur Terre. Le message disait :

_« Appelle-moi, c’est urgent. »_

Yongguk ne comprit pas, pourquoi Yongnam prendrait-il la peine de lui envoyer un message comme celui-ci. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait failli le traiter d’incompétent parce que Yongguk – selon lui – n’avancerait pas suffisamment dans l’enquête. Il l’avait traité de flemmard et de bon à rien. Donc, cela l’étonnait qu’il prenne contact avec lui en lui envoyant un message pareil.

Yongguk l’appela mais tomba sur sa messagerie.

_A moins que... à moins que Yongnam ait subitement décidé de devenir détective privée et d’enquêter de son côté, ce qui serait totalement suicidaire de sa part._

Yongguk l’appela une nouvelle fois, lui laissant cette fois-ci un message lui demandant de le rappeler et de lui expliquer son message. Mais toujours rien. Pas de réponse.

Yongguk accéléra son pas et appela l’entreprise de son frère. Il leur demanda si le PDG était présent dans l’enceinte de la société mais on lui dit qu’il venait de partir.

_Cela ne sent pas bon. Yongnam ne m’aurait jamais envoyé un message comme celui-là surtout après une dispute pour rien. Il a dû se passer un truc._

Yongguk remercia la secrétaire et raccrocha. Il perdit toute concentration et prit la direction de chez lui. Il avait installé il y a quelques années un traceur sur le portable de son frère et de sa sœur, juste au cas où leur avait-il dit. Et il avait eu raison.

Au moment même où il arriva chez lui et qu’il alluma son ordinateur, ce dernier lui indiqua un appel entrant venant du téléphone de Daehyun. Cela lui fit perdre toute sa concentration et il se précipita vers son casque pour l’écouter.

« Allo, Daehyun ? »

« Oui ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de m’appeler à une heure aussi tardive. »

« Oh excuse-moi, je te dérange ? »

« Non pas du tout, que se passe-t-il ? »

« C’était pour te dire que tu n’auras pas besoin de rester toute la journée, Himchan part en voyage pour quelques jours demain soir. Je l’accompagne. »

« Oh et vous allez où ? »

« Tu sais, la routine, signer des contrats et nouer des relations avec certaines entreprises étrangères. »

« Bien. Est-ce qu’il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire en attendant votre retour ? »

« Oui, faire le tri dans nos dossiers, détruire ceux que je mettrais en évidence sur mon bureau et enfin répondre au téléphone s’il y a un appel urgent. Mais nos partenaires sont au courant concernant le voyage d’affaires donc tu n’auras pas besoin de rester longtemps aux bureaux durant les prochains jours. »

« Très bien, je note. Vous rentrez quand ? »

« Dans quatre jours. Profite bien de ses jours de vacances, car lorsqu’on rentrera, tout sera plus compliqué. »

« Je n’y manquerais pas. »

« Alors, ta vie amoureuse s’améliore ? Tu sembles de bien meilleur humeur ces derniers temps. »

« Pas du tout. J’ai juste suivi ton conseil et il se trouve que ça a porté ses fruits. » lui répondit Daehyun.

« Ah vraiment ? C’est ma chérie qui va en être ravie, elle qui pensait que je t’avais entraîné dans des délires étranges dont elle ne veut pas me parler. »

« Tu pourras la rassurer dans ce cas. Je vais très bien et la personne qui m’intéresse… aussi il semblerait. »

« Tu vas la revoir ? »

« C’est bien mon intention. »

« Tant mieux. Bon, eh bien, je vais te laisser, je dois régler certains détails pour le retour. Bye ! »

« A demain, et repose-toi un minimum ou c’est ta petite-amie qui ne sera pas contente. »

« Elle n’est jamais contente. »

Pendant tout le long de la conversation, Yongguk avait écouté d’une oreille distraire ayant lancé la recherche de son frère. Et il écrit sur un bout de papier où se trouvait son frère. Il esquissa un petit sourire quand Daehyun parla de lui – au féminin certes – mais il ne pouvait pas y songer plus sérieusement. Il devait impérativement aller retrouver son frère, ce silence-radio l’inquiétait.

Il envoya un message à Natasha pour la prévenir puis il partit.

**OoO**

Il l’avait retrouvé.

Sauf mais couvert de blessures. Comme il l’avait prédit, Yongnam avait bien tenté de mener sa propre enquête, maladroitement et il s’était fait prendre. Les personnes qui l’avaient choppé ne l’avaient pas ménagé, lui cassant une jambe. Heureusement, rien d’irréparable. Cela ressemblait plus à une sorte d’avertissement qu’à autre chose.

Yongguk soupira, assis sur une chaise dans l’hôpital. Une rage sans nom vint gronder dans son esprit. Son sang pula dans ses tempes. Il ne leur ferait plus de cadeau. Il allait boucler cette affaire coûte que coûte. Il trouverait la preuve et il les ferait tous tomber.

_Tous ?_

Oui tous.

_Même Daehyun ?_

Et les pensées de Yongguk s’arrêtèrent. Daehyun. Il avait oublié que Daehyun faisait partie de la K.C. Etait-il réellement capable de le faire tomber lui aussi ?

Même s’il semblait tenir à lui, Yongguk sentait que leur relation n’était pas possible. Il était détective privé, il enquêtait pour le compte de son frère et le pire était qu’il lui mentait depuis le début.

Daehyun ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

Mais était-ce une raison valable pour le faire tomber aussi ?

Comment Yongguk pouvait-il être sûr qu’il était innocent ?

Mais Yongguk ne se l’expliquait pas, pour lui, Daehyun l’était. C’était stupide, sans fondement mais Yongguk savait au fond de lui que Daehyunn’était pas impliqué dans cette histoire. Et s’il l’avait été, c’était à son insu. Il semblait plus préoccupé par le fait de trouver son âme-sœur, une personne telle que lui n’aurait jamais pu être impliquée. Néanmoins, grâce à Daehyun, Yongguk pourrait faire tomber l’entreprise qui avait fait du mal à son frère.

Yongguk se fit une promesse : il ferait attention à ne pas faire tomber Daehyun, cependant, il l’utiliserait pour accomplir ses desseins.

Yongguk avait mal rien qu’en y pensant mais c’était les aléas de son métier. Il ne fallait jamais s’attacher à une de ses cibles au risque de le regretter.

Il laissa son frère aux bons soins de sa sœur qui avait trouvé le temps de venir et qui voulait que Yongguk aille se reposer et calmer ses nerfs chez lui en se couchant. Il avait sombrement acquiescé et s’était couché sans se déshabiller. La journée avait été épuisante, elle avait bien commencé mais s’était très mal terminée.

Le lendemain matin, Yongguk se réveilla, tourmenté, ses décisions vacillaient d’un côté. Il se sentait faible. Il avait réfléchi au problème Daehyunet ce n’était qu’à l’aube qu’il avait compris qu’il était tombé sous le charme de cet homme. Mais son devoir était son devoir, sa boulot était d’accomplir ce pour quoi son frère l’avait engagé. Cependant, à nouveau, sa détermination flancha quand il reçut un message de Daehyun qui lui amena automatiquement un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Bien dormi ? »_

_« Très bien et toi ? »_

Yongguk sentit un sentiment qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps : la culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable de lui mentir aussi franchement. Seulement, à ce moment-là, il était tellement embourbé dans ses mensonges qu’il ne pouvait pas être honnête.

_« Cela aurait pu être mieux si je ne m’étais pas endormi sur mon clavier. »_

_« Haha, ah bah bravo. Alors comme ça on se tue à la tâche, je ne te savais pas si acharné. »_

_« Je te prends pour responsable. Si je n’avais pas été si déconcentré, je n’aurais pas galérer à travailler. Heureusement que mon patron part en voyage d’affaire. »_

Yongguk sentit le dilemme se présenter à lui. Soit il profitait de cette occasion pour passer dans l’entreprise et tenter de trouver des indices, soit il laissait passer cette chance.

Il ricana sarcastique. Comme s’il pouvait se permettre de laisser passer cette chance, impossible ! Il s’était fait une promesse, il allait la tenir, en l’honneur de son frère jumeau. Natasha se faisait un devoir de retrouver les responsables directes de l’attaque, Yongguk quant à lui avait décidé de s’attaquer aux têtes pensantes de l’attaque. A ceux qui l’avaient commandité et qui pourraient échapper au courroux de Natasha, néanmoins, ils n’échapperaient pas à celui de Yongguk.

Il trouverait les dossiers que Youngjae souhaitait détruire et les lui présenterait en face devant un tribunal. Yongguk s’en faisait le serment.

_« Oh, je pourrais donc passer et te regarder travailler ? Je sens que ça pourrait être excitant de te voir commander les autres. »_

_« Arrête ton char, je ne t’autorise pas à venir sur mon lieu de travail. »_

Yongguk insista, premièrement parce qu’il voulait absolument avoir une excuse pour obtenir ses documents et ensuite parce qu’il voulait revoirDaehyun. Sa présence lui faisait oublier à de brefs instants sa mission.

_« Allez ~ »_

Il sourit jusqu’aux oreilles quand il reçut la réponse de Daehyun.

_« Mais je veux bien que tu viennes m’attendre à la sortie. »_

_« Cool, envoie-moi l’adresse et l’heure à laquelle tu finis, je serais là. »_

Une fois qu’il reçut le message de son employé – rectification de l’employé de bureau, Yongguk appela Natasha. Il lui dit que dans les prochains jours il allait sûrement boucler son enquête et que Yongnam devrait être prêt à remplir sa plainte aussitôt.

« Je pense que d’ici-là, Yongnam sera sorti d’hôpital. Bon courage Yongguk et n’oublie pas de faire attention à toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu’il t’arrive la même chose qu’à lui… » soupira Natasha.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je gère. » marmonna le détective.

Yongguk passa le reste de la matinée à se reposer, sa nuit ayant été courte en raison du guet-apens de son frère jumeau. En début d’après-midi, il se dit qu’il pourrait commencer à surveiller les alentours de l’entreprise, au cas où. Il se leva, se prépara, prit quelque chose à grignoter et embarqua son appareil photo ainsi qu’un sac à dos pour le mettre à l’intérieur. Il s’occupa toute l’après-midi à pister les employés louches ou qui semblaient cacher quelque chose. Mais, toutes ses suspicions n’aboutirent à rien et lorsque son rendez-vous avec Daehyun approcha, il décida de rebrousser chemin et de se diriger vers les locaux de la K.C. En arrivant à l’accueil, il leur dit qu’il passait voir son ami d’enfance Jung Daehyun. Les hôtesses le fixèrent, douteuse mais le laissèrent entrer en lui indiquant l’étage. Yongguk les remercia avec un grand sourire charmeur puis entra dans l’ascenseur. Il hésita à peine et se rendit au sixième étage, celui qu’occupaient exclusivement les employés de l’héritier.

Yongguk fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son visage aux caméras et trouva sans problème la direction du bureau de Daehyun. Il traversa les couloirs et nota dans un coin de son esprit que l’étage était vide. Il vit à travers la porte vitrée que Daehyun était assoupi sur son bureau.

_Il semble épuisé._

Yongguk poussa silencieusement la porte et la referma délicatement derrière lui. Il posa son sac à côté de la corbeille et remarqua les dossiers que Daehyun ne semblait pas avoir jeté sur le bureau de son collègue. Il sourit, ravi et s’approcha de l’assistant.

Yongguk fit passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Daehyun et entreprit de lui masser son crâne. Il manqua de retirer sa main quand Daehyunsursauta à son toucher puis qu’il se retourna. Mais il réalisé à qui il avait affaire car il gémit de plaisir et se détendit.

« Hum, continue, c’est le paradis. » murmura-t-il.

« Dure journée ? »

Daehuun frissonna sous ses doigts mais il se laissa dorloter. Yongguk se pencha vers lui et entreprit de lui faire un vrai massage pour le relaxer.

« Tu n’as pas idée. Quand le boss n’est pas là, tout est pour ma pomme. Moi qui pensais que j’allais avoir un emploi du temps allégé, je me retrouve enseveli sous la charge de boulot. »

« Alors repose-toi cinq minutes et ensuite nous partons. Je te raccompagne. »

Daehyun acquiesça, épuisé et le laissa lui détendre ses muscles tendus les uns à la suite des autres pendant dix minutes. Yongguk pouvait remarquer que son ami s’endormait petit à petit. Cela ne le déplaisait pas, il pouvait profiter de sa fatigue pour récupérer les documents à cinq mètres de lui. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s’y risquer, il suffisait que Daehyun lève la tête et c’en était fini de lui. Il attendrait le bon moment et ensuite il agirait.

Yongguk enleva ses mains des épaules de Daehyun et le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Il aimait bien avoir un Daehyun docile sous ses mains, cela l’attendrissait.

« Daehyun ? »

« Hum ? »

« Regarde-moi. »

Yongguk ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela mais le détective s’était soudainement senti attiré par le regard ensommeillé de l’assistant. Ils se fixèrent, chacun cherchant quelque chose dans le regard de l’autre. Une réponse à leurs questions intérieures sûrement ? Du moins, c’était le cas pour l’enquêteur. En rencontrant et en charmant volontairement Daehyun, il ne savait plus s’il devait poursuivre son enquête en le laissant dans le brouillard et en jouant avec lui. C’était son ressenti, il avait sincèrement l’impression de jouer avec ses sentiments et Yongguk détestait cela, car pour une fois, il tenait à Daehyun. Il tenait à sa cible et ce n’était pas bon. Ce n’était pas _professionnel_ cependant quoi qu’il fasse, Yongguk avait du mal à garder son sang-froid en sa présence. Il se rendait fou à l’idée de jouer avec lui mais il savait très bien qu’il n’y pouvait s’y soustraire. C’était son devoir, il devait aller au bout de cette  _foutue_  enquête.

Soudainement, sans vraiment comprendre, Yongguk se retrouva avec Daehyun dans ses bras, l’embrassant à pleine bouche. Les deux hommes se cherchaient, se touchaient, apprenaient à s’apprivoiser. Yongguk s’attaqua à la chemise de Daehyun, arrachant presque les boutons pour l’ouvrir. Il le souleva, le retourna et posa Daehyun sur son propre bureau.

Mais la voix de Daehyun retentit à ses oreilles, le ralentissant dans ses attouchements.

« Attends, attends Yongguk. Je…. Enlève les documents de mon bureau, il ne faudrait pas qu’ils soient abimés. »

Yongguk hocha la tête et poussa les documents pour les mettre par terre. Daehyun sembla reprendre son souffle. Lorsque le détective eut terminé, il reprit leurs activités, l’esprit engourdi par le plaisir et l’empressement. Il cibla le cou de Daehyun qui l’attirait et entreprit de le mordiller sans vergogne, tandis qu’un de ses mains vint jouer avec les tétons de l’assistant, arrachant des gémissements venant de sa cible.

Néanmoins, l’employé ne fut pas en reste. Il en profita pour déboucler la ceinture de Yongguk et fit passer une main dans son pantalon. Son action fit pousser à Yongguk un léger grognement. Les doigts de Daehyun le rendaient fou, ils tripotaient son membre qui commençait à se gorger de sang et cela excitait terriblement Yongguk. Mais ce dernier l’arrêta et la lui retirer pour qu’il la passe derrière son cou afin qu’il se tienne à lui et qu’il rapproche leurs deux corps brulant de plaisir. Yongguk reprit ses caresses et entreprit de baiser chaque parcelle du corps deDaehyun et s’attaqua, lui aussi, à son pantalon. Sa respiration s’accéléra brutalement d’anticipation mais Yongguk ne le laissa pas réfléchir outre mesure et l’embrassa sauvagement. Sans prévenir, Daehyun sembla reprendre la maîtrise de ses esprits et voulut mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça ici. »

Yongguk s’arrêta et lui prit délicatement le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne put s’empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur son adorable petit nez.

« On ne devrait pas effectivement. »

Yongguk s’approcha de ses lèvres et les baisa, tendrement. La main du détective glissa le long du torse de Daehyun, enflammant ses sens, et descendit jusqu’à son bassin. Doucement, très doucement. Mais Daehyun, à la limite de l’explosion, l’arrêta et se détacha de la bouche deYongguk, presque à contrecœur.  
« On ne doit pas faire ça ici. » déclara catégorique Daehyun.

Pour Yongguk, ce fut comme un électrochoc.

_J’ai perdu le contrôle de la situation…_

Il n’avait pas voulu s’adonner à son plaisir personnel mais cela l’avait brusquement submergé, le faisant perdre le contrôle. Daehyun le rendait dingue et il valait mieux suivre ses paroles. Yongguk mourrait d’envie de continuer mais il ne pouvait pas, pas en pleine enquête et surtout pas en plein sur le milieu de travail de Daehyun. Il risquait gros si les deux garçons se faisaient prendre.

Yongguk ne le lâcha pas du regard alors qu’il s’éloignait d’un ou deux mètres de sa proie. Il inspira en se souvenant de sa mission.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » demanda pour la route Yongguk.

Il savait qu’ils allaient le faire, il le savait et cela ne lui déplaisait. Néanmoins, avant, il devrait récupérer ses fichus documents sur le bureau deYoungjae.

_Oui pense à la mission pour l’instant Yongguk. Le sexe passait en second._

« Chez moi. » dit Daehyun. « Plus près. »

 « D’accord. Rhabille-toi, tu ne voudrais pas que je montre à tout le monde que tu es ma propriété maintenant ? » blagua Yongguk.

Daehyun lâcha un sourire joueur étirer ses lèvres puis répliqua innocemment.

« Et qui ne te dit pas que c’est mon intention ? »

« Tu ne payes rien pour attendre. »

Yongguk sourit puis l’embrassa chastement. Ou en tout cas, plus chastement que plus tôt.

Daehyun se releva et entreprit de se rhabiller à son tour. Yongguk le mata sans gêne puis jeta un coup d’œil au bureau de Youngjae. Il allait devoir jouer habilement s’il voulait récupérer les documents sans éveiller la curiosité de Daehyun. Mais ce dernier lui mâcha une nouvelle fois le travail à sa place et lui dit qu’il revenait dans une minute récupérer ses affaires. Au moment même où Daehyun franchit la porte, il se précipita sur les documents, les plaça dans une pochette qu’il avait mise dans son sac avant de partir puis sortit son appareil photo et le mit autour de sa nuque.

Il avait eu raison de se dépêcher car Daehyun revint effectivement deux minutes plus tard, prêt à partir. Yongguk manqua de laisser échapper un ricanement lorsque Daehyun demanda à l’hôtesse d’accueil de bien vouloir jeter les dossiers sur le bureau de son collègue mais il se retint de justesse. Ils rejoignirent plutôt rapidement l’appartement de Daehyun où ils se firent l’amour.

Le lendemain matin, Yongguk s’éveilla avec un adorable Daehyun à moitié endormi à ses côtés. Il  lui déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres et il hurla d’indignation quand son amant le repoussa, en rigolant, clamant qu’il puait trop de la bouche.

« Eh bien, c’est dommage pour toi parce que je ne peux pas me passer de mon baiser matinal. »

Yongguk gagna un bisou de Daehyun et il l’aurait fait sien à nouveau si son traître de portable n’avait pas sonné. Mais Daehyun était décidé à continuer leurs activités, chose qui n’aurait pas déplu à Yongguk en temps normal.

« Daehyun, si tu n’arrêtes pas tout de suite et que tu ne me laisses pas décrocher ce téléphone, je t’attache et je te fais mien pour le reste de la journée. »

« Un peu à la cinquante nuances version homo ? » proposa Daehyun, ayant emprisonné Yongguk dans ses bras.

« Exactement ! Ah bah voilà, c’est malin, j’ai dû rater un appel urgent. Tu veux vraiment te la jouer cinquante nuances aujourd’hui ? »

« Tu as gagné, j’arrête. Je n’ai jamais été très attiré par le BDSM, en plus j’ai du boulot au bureau. » Yongguk vit Daehyun jeter un coup d’œil à son horloge puis se sentit projeté tandis que l’employé bondissait, le visage paniqué. « Eh merde, je suis encore en retard ! »

Bien entendu Yongguk s’en moqua mais mal lui en prit car il prit un coup au passage. Il l’observa aller et venir dans la chambre, recherchant ses affaires et marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il était adorable.

« Mais où est-ce qu’elle est ? » s’exclama Daehyun, à bout de nerf.

« Daehyun, viens ici. »

« Hein quoi ? Tu as retrouvé ma cravate ? » lui demanda-t-il plein d’espoir en s’approchant de lui.

Yongguk lui fit signe de s’accroupir vers lui et l’embrassa après lui avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n’avait pas pu se retenir.

« Pas besoin d’une cravate, tu es à tomber même nu. »

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, le coupant dans leur baiser.

« Allez va décrocher. »

« Oh, cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas louper cet appel. Va te laver, je te fais à manger. »

« Merci. »

Yongguk attendit que Daehyun soit entré dans sa salle de bain avant de décrocher.

« Yongguk, qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? J’attendais ton appel hier soir ! »

Le détective prit l’appel de son jumeau comme une douche froide. Il était en pleine enquête et lui se la jouait amoureux en lune de miel.

_Bravo Yongguk, quel professionnalisme._

« Désolé Yongnam, j’étais…occupé. »

« Avec l’enquête ? Tu as du nouveau ? »

« Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps d’accord ? Appelle Nat’, elle a des explications pour toi. »

« Très bien mais ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps petit frère. Je suis à deux doigts de perdre tous mes partenaires commerciaux ainsi que la majorité de mes employés, cela ne peut plus continuer. »

« Laisse-moi deux jours tranquille. Dans deux jours, je serais libre de faire tout ce que tu veux mais pas maintenant. »

« Yongguk. »

« S’il te plaît Yongnam, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre à te demander une faveur. »

Son frère soupira à l’autre bout du fil.

« Bien, dans deux jours. Mais tu as intérêt que ton enquête soit bouclée et recevable auprès de la police. »

« Tu verras, tu en sauteras de joie lorsque tu gagneras. Fais attention à toi et promets-moi de ne plus jamais jouer au grand enquêteur. Nat’ et moi sommes déjà dessus. »

« Promis, j’ai retenu ma leçon depuis. »

Yongguk raccrocha et entreprit de faire du café pour Daehyun. Il le savait en retard donc il était inutile de préparer un petit-déjeuner consistant alors qu’il n’allait pas le manger. De plus, Yongguk ne connaissait pas très bien sa cuisine et il préférait éviter toute casse.

Une fois qu’il s’était assuré que Daehyun avait bien bu son café et qu’il était prêt à partir, il le laissa prétextant une affaire à régler. Ce qui était vrai en soit. Il récupéra son sac, son précieux sac rempli de documents, puis son appareil photo et sortit de l’appartement après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Daehyun.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, il éplucha les dossiers ayant manqué de crier au jackpot quand il lut les pièces dont il disposait. Des preuves. Il avait réussi à obtenir des preuves pour Yongnam. Des preuves de malversation d’Himchan, des relevés bancaires qui mettaient en évidence les pots-de-vin offerts aux partenaires commerciaux étrangers afin qu’ils rompent tout contact avec l’entreprise de son frère. Avec ces documents,Yongnam pourrait faire tomber toutes les personnes inculpées et au passage les entreprises qui l’avaient lâchement abandonné sans réelle raison autre que le profit financier. S’ajoutait également Himchan ainsi que ses employés, à savoir Youngjae et… et Daehyun.

Cela le glaça d’effroi. Il ne pouvait pas le conduire en prison, après tout, Daehyun ne savait rien. Yongguk y avait mûrement réfléchi, si Daehyunsavait quelque chose, il ne serait pas resté sur le territoire coréen et serait parti en compagnie des deux autres. Pourtant, il était toujours là, accomplissant sa besogne sans rechigner.

Il prit le temps de classifier les documents, les listant par catégories, ceux recevables en cours de justice et ceux qui ne l’étaient pas. Il termina de retranscrire ses notes de son carnet de bord dans son rapport complet et résumant l’intégralité de l’enquête. En même temps, il songeait au cas particulier qui portait le nom de Daehyun. La promesse qu’il s’était faite quelques jours plus tôt lui semblait si loin. Il voulait protéger Daehyunmais comment allait-il pouvoir le faire ? S’il faisait tomber Himchan et Youngjae, Daehyun avait deux options si Yongguk n’agissait pas :

-          Soit, il réussissait à passer au travers des mailles de l’enquête.

-          Soit ses collègues et l’entreprise mettaient tout sur son dos.

Et Yongguk était à peu près sûr que la famille de l’héritier ne se risquerait pas à laisser leur enfant se démêler avec la justice, ainsi il était à peu près sûr que Daehyun écope de toute la responsabilité. Et le détective allait tout faire pour éviter cela. Quitte à devoir falsifier certaines preuves et demander des faveurs à quelques amis policiers ainsi qu’à sa sœur.

Le jour où il devait rendre le rapport final à son frère, Yongguk décida de passer chez Daehyun juste avant. Il toqua et attendit un instant devant sa porte, tremblant de froid à cause de la pluie au-dehors.

_Temps de chien._

Il eut un moment de recul quand Daehyun se découvrit derrière la porte.

« Yongguk ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi c’est ça ? »

Yongguk le fixa gravement avant de lui demander :

« Daehyun, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Daehyun le regarda inquiet avant de le laisser entrer.

« Entre. »

Daehyun le conduisit jusqu’à son salon et lui demanda poliment s’il souhait boire quelque chose. Yongguk lui répondit négativement puis s’assit en face de Daehyun. Yongguk évitait son regard. Il était gêné, il avait pris sa décision la nuit dernière, ne supportant pas de le garder dans le brouillard plus longtemps. Il voulait qu’il apprenne ce qu’il se passait avant que tout bascule pour la K.C. Il voulait que Daehyun soit préparé à tout.

Le détective inspira.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de moi mais je peux t’assurer que tu peux me faire confiance. Pendant tout ce temps j’ai été sérieux avec toi… »

« Tu m’inquiètes, Yongguk, que t’arrive-t-il ? »

La compassion dont faisait preuve Daehyun lui crevait le cœur. Comment avait-il pu jouer avec lui ? Comment avait-il pu jouer avec un ange tel que lui ?

_Je comprends mieux la signification de son mot de passe à présent…_

Yongguk déglutit et entama son aveu.

« Daehyun, je sais que ça va être difficile à croire mais… pendant tout ce temps… je t’ai menti. »

Daehyun, dérouté, fronça des sourcils. Il tentait de comprendre mais n’y parvenait pas.

« Comment ça tu m’as menti ? »

Yongguk détourna le regard, ne se sentant pas capable d’affronter son regard perçant et sérieux.

« Je…je ne suis pas la personne que j’ai prétendu être. »

Yongguk eut l’impression cette fois-ci que Daehyun avait enfin assimilé ce qu’il disait même s’il ne semblait pas y croire.

« Que… explique-toi. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je… je n’ai pas le temps de tout t’expliquer, cela me prendrait des heures mais pour te résumer en quelques phrases, j’ai été chargé de faire une enquête sur…ton entreprise, sur ton patron et puis ensuite sur… toi. » énonça avec difficulté Yongguk.

Il regrettait tant d’avoir croisé la route de Daehyun en ces circonstances, il regrettait tellement s’être rapproché vers lui seulement à cause de l’enquête. S’il ne l’avait pas fait, Daehyun n’aurait pas eu à souffrir.

_Si je ne l’avais pas fait, je ne serais pas tombé amoureux._

« Alors  **quoi**? Tu es un flic c’est ça ? »

« Pas exactement… »

« Comment ça pas exactement ?! Tu enquêtais sur moi, bien sûr que tu es un flic. Merde… J’arrive pas à y croire… tout ce que tu m’as dit n’était que des mensonges alors ? Tout ce que tu m’as fait n’était que des mensonges !? »

« Non mai- »

« Non mais quoi ?! Tu m’aimais vraiment peut-être ?! C’est ça !? Tu n’assumes pas tout ce que tu as fait pour obtenir des informations ? Tu n’assumes pas m’avoir baisé pour ton intérêt ? Ou alors, tu essaies de te convaincre que c’est parce que tu ne me voyais plus comme une cible ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu mens…tu continues de mentir. De te mentir. »

« Daehyun… »

« Sors de chez moi….sors de chez moi ou je te pète la gueule. Et crois-moi, je n’en ai pas l’air mais je peux frapper fort. »

« Attends.. »

« DE-HORS BORDEL ! »

Yongguk se leva du canapé, n’étant plus le bienvenu dans l’appartement de Daehyun. Mais avant de partir, il s’avança vers lui, arrêta le poing deDaehyun qui était parti tout seul et l’emprisonna dans sa poigne. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une carte de visite qu’il mit de force dans la main de Daehyun.

« Si j’étais venu te voir ce n’était pas pour te jeter à la figure que je t’avais menti, je voulais t’avertir Daehyun. Demain ou après-demain, je ne sais pas encore la date exacte, des flics vont vous tomber dessus pour emmener ton collègue et ton patron. Il est possible que tous les employés soient emmenés également et je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlé donc s’il te plaît, fais-moi une faveur et porte-toi malade pour les deux prochains jours. Je me suis occupé de tout pour que tu ne tombes pas mais…. Reste discret. »

Yongguk le fixa en silence puis reprit la parole.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m’appeler à ce numéro, c’est mon numéro personnel, le vrai. » précisa Yongguk.

Il lui caressa une dernière fois le visage choqué de Daehyun qui, sous la surprise et le trop-plein d’informations, le laissa faire. Puis il prit la porte, la tête basse et les épaules voutées. Quand il se dirigea vers la société de son frère, il comprit qu’il avait eu raison depuis le début, cette enquête sentait pas bon.

Elle n’avait rien apporté de bon pour ses sentiments.


End file.
